A Black Heart Beats
by theoneandonlykirsty-maria
Summary: When in the battle at the ministry of magic, Sirius is killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione is happy and Bellatrix is acting strange. Things change for one Hermione Granger as she decides to be herself and rule her own life and not the life of the light. What is one to do but join the dark? Hermione/Bellatrix. Lesbian couple. Mature content. Warnings. Teens to Mature Adults.
1. A Change Of Direction

Hi, everyone, I know that all of you are really supportive and that means the world to me, thank you for following and favouriting, please do review and give me your thoughts.

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS - ALL BELONG TO THE LADY J. .

Hermione/Bellatrix Story (Lesbian coupling - Don't like, don't read - you've been warned).

MATURE CONTENT INCLUDING SEXUAL, PHYSICAL AND EMOTIONAL ABUSE - WARNING, MAY CONTAIN TRIGGERS.

This first chapter is just an introduction so when the 2nd chapter comes out you'll be caught up and know where the story starts from. PLEASE READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY.

3RD POV

In the ministry of magic, was a scene of such chaos that Hermione took a few seconds to look upon the battle and its champions. Harry was duelling alongside Sirius and going against Lucius Malfoy, when suddenly, Sirius was hit with the fatal killing curse; his body started to thin, become translucent and he began to fade as the veil took him as a sacrificial offering. Moments later were filled with Harrys screams and cries of despair. Hermione turned her head while dodging Mcnairs crucio and saw Bellatrix Lestrange running from the corner where the curse had came from. Hermione's feet started moving and then faster as she broke out into a run.

Hermione's POV

As my feet started running, I felt the hot sting of tears threatening to fall, my vision began to blur but I followed her, still. Lestrange, the most impure and insane of the death eaters has killed Sirius. Yet, I wasn't crying due the death of Sirius Black, but rather that I was rid of him; I will no longer be scared to be around the order, or to be alone with _him.'_ 'He's gone' she thought over and over. 'No more unwanted touches, no more forced kisses or smiles and no more pretending that I was his friend, It's over' I sobbed as my thoughts began to race wildly around my head. Catching up to my twisted saviour, I curse Bellatrix with the first curse that came to mind. "CRUCIO" I scream and down she falls. Gasping and spitting about my audacity and how I was a filthy little Mu- It doesn't come; I look up at Bellatrix to see what was wrong, to find her staring at me in awe. Bellatrix steps closer to me, almost as if a predator and I was her prey.

"So, you are the muggleborn friend of Harry Potter? The one with the intellect and wit?" Bellatrix coaxed me to answer, looking wild and untame. "Well, unless there is a mix up and you're talking about Ronald, then yes, that would be me" I reply, defiantly. "Well, aren't you little miss sarcastic" she states to which I reply "Well, aren't you just little miss deranged" After this back and forth we stop and stare at each other, neither of us realising how close we had gotten to each other before we were face to face with mere inches separating us. Building up my courage, I finally speak again. "I just wanted to say thank you. You need not know how you have helped me, but thank you, all the same. I must be going as there is a battle to win." I start to turn away but find myself unable to move as Bellatrix's arm halts me and her grip was unforgiving. She pulls me to her close, my face resting on her shoulder and she whispers "I never knew you were so beautiful, maybe their is a use for you." I shudder as her breath ghosts across my skin, goosebumps arising and my body shaking. 'Why am I reacting to this?' I thought to myself. 'This isn't normal' I tried to fathom a reason for my reaction to her before steadying my gaze on her arm and then to her face, pulling free I reply "Maybe." before running back to the battle.

Bellatrix POV

I watched as she ran away from me to re-join the battle, her hair flowing wild and untamed as she went. 'Her eyes had been so uncertain, her lips so full, her breasts.. No, Bellatrix, pull yourself, together, she is a muggleborn.' "This cannot be happening" muttered Bellatrix before flooing back to her masters manor.

Back in the battle -

Harry hadn't moved since Sirius had been taken by the veil, he could not find the will or so it seemed. Hermione runs to him grasping him by the underarm and anchoring him over her so as to help him move away from the stray curses and highly probable death. He slowly begins to help her walk, one foot slowly after another. When out of the line of fire and in some semblance of safety, she relieves him of walking and sits him down. 'He still hasn't spoken' thought Hermione. 'Oh, Harry'. Moving on and checking on her other army members, she counts the casualties to be 2, Mad Eye and Ronald. 'Why was I relieved? Maybe because he kept hitting on me and wouldn't leave me alone?' she thought. This was not the time nor the place so she continued to fly curses at death eaters taking down two within seconds. Suddenly, the air changed, tension became thick and all chaos stopped with the appearance of a young man who looked to be a teenager as he called off the deatheaters. Confused the order members started to fling curses one after another at the man. Hermione stared at him and his familiarity. 'Where do I know him from?' She tries to unravel why he seemed so familiar before coming to realisation with a gasp. Brown wavy hair, blue eyes, tall, lean and ivory skinned - Ginny's Tom - which meant that the man in front of her was Voldemort, The Dark Lord. With this realisation she froze, a million thoughts going through her mind. Should i do it? Is now the right time? Will he kill me? Finally coming to a decision, she stopped fighting. Walking over to him she watched him as he watched her. "Hello, Voldemort." "Why hello, there, Miss Granger. What may I ask do you want?" he replies. "I give up." "You what?" Asked Voldemort, dubious and confused. "I never wanted to fight for the light, their morals are corrupt and they do the same things the supposed dark side does but only in the name of the greater good and light. I'm done." She states clearly and precisely. Throughout her speech she heard the gasps and sounds of horror from the order and members of the DA arise, yet still, she did not care. "Very well. Can I offer you a place on the dark side?" Voldemort whispered. "Do you have cookies?" she replied, equally as quiet, to which Voldemort burst out into genuine laughter, loud and charming. "Yes, Miss. Granger, we have cookies as well as many other tempting treats. I believe you crucio'd one of them earlier today, in fact". He winks, causing Hermione to blush. "Well, no, I mean I didn't- I have no - Fuck it, why yes, yes I did." She finally got out from the stuttering that had occurred. "Very well, then. Welcome to the dark side, Miss. Granger." "Thank you, my lord." Hermione smirked. Finally, a place where she would not be moulded into anything but who she was and her potential would not be supressed in the name of Harry Potter or Albus Dumbledore. Finally she could be Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, dangerous, seductive, intellectual and so much more.

Thanks guys, chapter two up soon. What do you think of a quick Hermione/Tom Pairing or should I keep it exclusively just Hermione and Bellatrix. Let me know. Peace out, people of Fan Fic Land.


	2. The Feel Of Her Lips

HEY FAN FIC LAND! How are you all? I hope you're good. I know that I'm just kind of smashing these fics out but don't worry I will continue to write. Ha. If you haven't already please check out my other fics, please review.

DISCLAIMER : If I owned Harry Potter - Harry would be with either Draco Or Voldemort/Tom and Hermione would be with Pansy or Bellatrix. All of Harry Potter is owned by the lady herself, J. . Not me, not you. Her. That is all.

Warnings: LGBTQ+ Couplings - Don't like? Don't read. Furthermore, Dumbledore and Ron Bashing but only for fun. You have been warned.

Now on to the chapter:

The Feel Of Her Lips -

Hermione had been taken to The Riddle Manor to stay until schooling began for the new year. Sitting in the library, she read and read about different subjects and subdivisions of dark magic, soul magic, aura magic, blood magic, her thirst for knowledge unlike any of the other death eaters had seen, since of course, their lord. She would often be seen in the library where the dark lord presided most days, also. "Good morning, Hermione" Voldemort said. "Hello, Tom." She replied, lost in her studies, then suddenly realising what she had called him, sat up and stumbled "I'm sorry, I do not where that came from, my lord." He watched her and slowly smiled "It is fine as long as you only call me Tom when we are alone; I am not your lord whilst in this library, Hermione, I hope to instead be more like a friend that can help you, especially with your studying. You are so bright, after all." "Thank you, my- Tom." she replied quietly.

Returning to her books, she read on until Bellatrix entered the library. Spotting Hermione, she sat on the seat next to her on the couch and turned to look at her as she read. 'She is an angel - a fallen angel, but an angel no less' thought Bellatrix. 'I will have her'. Hermione, recognising the feeling of being watched, looked up and jumped out of the seat at having someone so close, her wand drawn and ready. "Don't do that, always announce yourself." Breaking down into laughter she couldn't hold it in, Bellatrix laughed at how cute Hermione was when startled. Hermione sat down and soon joined in with the laughing. When they finally stopped the just stared at each other. Hermione looked at the woman in front of her, so full of beauty, so wild, untamed, vicious yet charming, the black waves of hair cascading down her face like a waterfall and those beautiful eyes shining with mischief.

Bellatrix looked at Hermione, so beautiful, so curvaceous, wild, intelligent, and warm. Her eyes the most beautiful shade of brown, her lips full and her face angelic in even the librarys low light. Moving closer Bellatrix asked "Are you interested?" "What? Erm.. what do you mean, Bella?" 'She called me Bella, she gave me a nickname, she must like me' Bellatrix thought. "Are you interested, in me?" "Well, you are quite interesting and really beautiful" Stated Hermione before realising that she had said that last part out loud without wanting to. "Am I now?" purred Bellatrix before moving closer. "Well, how about we see if there is chemisty?" "And how do you suppose we do that?" Asked Hermione. Bellatrix leaned forward and grabbed the collars of Hermiones shirt bringing her lips down gently on her own. Kissing her slowly at first then more passionately as the kiss continued and the moans that Hermione made just gave Bellatrix more determination and drive to make Hermione hers.

Later on that evening, Hermione held her head up high as she entered the grand dining hall where she would now sit to have her initiation ceremony into the Death Eaters circle. She sat in the seat assigned to her which was across from none other than little miss deranged herself. "Bellatrix" She acknowledges with a nod of her head and a small smile threatening to break out, to which she was given the same response back. "Hermione" Bellatrix purred. 'Oh merlin, why is that so hot? I should not like this woman, but.. do I?' While fighting once again with her raging emotions she is startles by the entrance of the dark lord. "Hello my fellow colleagues, how are you all?" He spoke with such a clear and charming way about him, what was it about him that made her feel so safe. Throughout the meeting reports were given about the events of certain tasks, the ministry, Hogwarts and the followers of the light. Finally, her initiation. Voldemort stood from his throne and gesturing to her, she rose also. "This, my friends, is Hermione Granger, please welcome her to the fold." A loud thunder of clapping and welcomes made her eyes throb as she smiled and nodded. "Thank you." After sitting down the meeting was wrapped up with "Lets not forget that our enemies are sometimes friends and friends are sometimes enemies." 'Wow, that was deep' thought Hermione. Whilst on her way out of the grand dining room she heard her name being called.

"Yes, My Lord." She asked. "Miss Granger, I am sorry to keep you back, I just wanted to ask you a few questions that need be asked for knowledge purposes." He smiled, lightly. "Why, of course, for knowledge." she replied with a faint twitch of the lips. "You are a muggleborn are you not?" "Yes, that would be correct" Hermione replies in slight confusion - although she would never admit it. "You see, if you were what you thought, a muggleborn, then you would not have been able to gain access to this manor, let alone this room. Perhaps some tests are in order?" "What are you saying? That I was adopted?" "More like taken" Said Tom, viciously. "Taken from whom and by whom, my lord?" "By the light and from me, Hermione, you are Hermione Riddle, I am sure of it."

"Well, shit" Hermione replied.

HEY FAN FIC LAND! Hope you enjoyed reading. Things will be heating up with Hermione and Bellatrix in the next chapter.

Please read and review.

Much Love

PEACE.


	3. Forbidden Love

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF J. FABULOUS WORK.

LGBTQ+ CHARACTERS - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ.

As she slept, Hermione Riddle dreamt of her new family before twisting and turning as Sirius Black entered back into her subconscious. The way he would hold her way too long, way too close; the way that he touched her, she twisted once more before awaking in a cold sweat with a scream exiting her mouth. After she regained clarity and consciousness, Hermione heard a scuffling outside before the door opened slightly to reveal Bellatrix. "Bellatrix, what are you doing, here?" asked Hermione softly. "I heard you scream and wanted to check on you, Hermione." Bellatrix replied, softly. "Oh, well, thank you, I'm fine, really." She lied. "Don't lie to me, Hermione." Scolded Bellatrix, light heartedly. "Was it a bad dream?" questioned Bellatrix as she came closer to the bed where Hermione lay. Silently giving her permission, Hermione nods her head, allowing her to sit on the bed. "Nightmares, yes. I suffer with them most nights, my subconscious replays everything that I have been through.." She stated. "Happened to you? What has happened to you? Are you ok?" Bellatrix replied getting nervous about Hermiones reply as time passed before Hermione could find the words to express what had happened and whether or not she could entrust the information to Bellatrix.

Looking up at the calm and beautifully serene face of Bellatrix Lestrange, she knew that she could, no matter what. A rope pulled her closer and she hugged Bellatrix, shocking her. After the hug had lasted for 5 minutes she finally let go with tears threatening to all from her eyes. "I was - I was raped by Sirius Black." What happened next was the calm before the storm as silence reigned for moments before Bellatrix stood, rashly, her magic warping dangerously around her; her hair flew wildly as her anger escalated second by second. Hermione, understanding what was happening as she had done it herself, put a hand on Bellatrix and sat her back down on the bed. Unable to gain her attention this way, Hermione fought with herself about whether or not to do what she wanted to do next. Deciding to risk it, Hermione cupped Bellatrix's face before pulling her down to draw her into a passionate kiss. Moaning and returning to reality, Bellatrix grabbed the back of Hermione's head and pulled lightly at her hair. Their mouths became hungry as tongue stroked tongue and lips clashed and moulded together in a dance of lust.

Once it became heated and Bellatrix moved her hand to Hermione's thigh, moving slowly up towards the bottom of Hermione's Pyjama shorts, Hermione stopped the hand, gently, sighing. "I'm sorry, I'm just not ready, yet. Give me time." "Of course, Hermione, I understand." A few minutes later after bidding Hermione goodnight, Bellatrix rose from her place on the bed only to be stopped by Hermione. "Will you stay with me? I mean will you hold me?" She asked shyly, biting her bottom lip and blushing, slightly. Bellatrix took one look at Hermione and knew it that moment, that she was hooked. "Anything for you, Hermione, anything." Purred Bellatrix. Crossing the space between the door and the bed, she crawled onto the bed and hovered over Hermione for a few moments before kissing her lips, lightly and taking a seat next to her. After adjusting her position, Hermione curled into Bellatrix as Bellatrix wrapped her arms around her. Mere moments later and the soft sigh of Hermione finally drifting into a peaceful sleep allowed Bellatrix time to admire Hermiones beauty. The way her lips arched into a perfect cupids bow, her chest heaved with the weight of her breasts and the way that her hair cascaded down her to surround her face in such a perfect way. "Merlin, you're beautiful, Hermione." She whispered.

The Morning -

Waking up, Hermione felt a slight pain at feeling a pair of arms encase around her before remembering last night, she turned her head slightly to look up at the face of Bellatrix. Such dark beauty. Blinking slowly up at her she noticed a slight flush to her cheeks and a moan on her lips. Smiling, wickedly, Hermione decides to play naughty for a little while, grazing her fingers across Bellatrix's neck, down her arms, up toward her breasts, watching as the flush deepened and the moans became louder, Bellatrix's hips moving subconsciously and her arms grasping Hermione, tightly. Finally awaking, she looked down at Hermione blinking away the sleep before realising why her dream had turned overly sexual. "Why, you little minx!" Scurrying away quickly, Hermione dodged the pillow that Bellatrix threw her way. Laughing lightly, Hermione entered into the shower, aiming a spell at the radio to play her favourite music, 'forgetting' to lock the door, and looking back one last time before stripping out of her pyjamas and swaying her hips to the music - Tegan and Sara's closer. Allowing the water to warm before stepping in, Hermione began to sing along to the music "All I wanna know it... can you come a little closer" She sang, grabbing the attention of Bellatrix who was standing near the door, trying to decide whether or not to follow her inside, who after hearing this decided to follow her in. Staring, shamelessly, at the curve of Hermione's ass and hips the arch of her back as the water slid down her body dripping from her breasts and slithering down to her thighs. Hermione swayed and turning noticed Bellatix gawking at her. "Why is it that I don't feel ashamed at all?" Hermione questioned. "Because you're beautiful, Mione'." Bellatrix replied. "Mione'?" once again she questioned, liking the pet name. "That what I am going to call you, Mione'." "Well, then, aren't you going to join me"

As Bellatrix stepped forward, a devilish smile gracing her lips, a knock came from Hermione's bedroom door. "Hermione, its only me, may I come in?" Came the voice of Voldemort. Bellatrix's head snapped back to where Hermione was exiting the shower, drying herself off with a quick spell she put a bathrobe around her, and pulled Bellatrix back into the bedroom and pointed to the seats by the bookcase which was by the window. Opening the door, slightly she poked her head through, quickly. "I'm so sorry, I was just about to start getting ready to go in the shower. Bellatrix is in here with me, we were just chatting." Lied Hermione, expertly. "Ah, I see. I just wished to see how you were faring, with all that was uncovered last night with the tests and me and you" Spoke Voldemort, seemingly uncertain of what to do. "It is fine, you are my father and that is fine, I quite like the thought of having such a powerful father." She informed him. "Ah, well good. Will you join me for breakfast?" He asked. "Of course, I will be down shortly." "Fantastic, I will see you soon." replied Voldemort.

Closing the door after bidding him goodbye, Hermione sighed. "I feel bad about lying to him but I was unsure as to whether or not he or you would be ok with this, thing whatever it is that is happening between us" She babbled. "Well were my ears betraying me when you said that he was you father?" "Oh merlin, I forgot to tell you, I am sorry." Replied Hermione. "It is fine, Mione, don't worry about it." Bellatrix assured her. "Lets go to breakfast" She stated. Humming in agreement, Hermione grasped Bella's hand lightly before pulling her in for a firm kiss. Biting lightly down on Bellas bottom lip, moaning both Hermione and Bellatrix pulled away to prepare to go down for breakfast. Entering the grand dining hall, Hermione winks at Bellatrix before taking her sit next to her father. Bellatrix sat down in the chair across from her and reached her foot to play footsie under the dining hall table. Winking back at Hermione, neither realise the look on The Dark Lords face. 'What is going on here? How dare she wink at my daughter? Wait, why are the smiling at each other? I will find out!" He starts to think of the many different scenarios concerning Bellatrix and Hermione before recalling Hermione earlier and Bellatrix had been in her room, but why had she gone to the room in the first place. Returning to the present to watch them, he noticing a faint plumpness to Bellatrix's lips and a flush gracing Hermiones face. "Everyone but Hermione and Bellatrix, please could you leave for a little while, I have some issues that need to be discussed." Wearily, the death eaters leave the room to be led into the kitchen to eat, instead. Once the last death eater had left through the door, Voldemort stormed towards Bellatrix before Hermione stood in the way, unconsciously without thinking about. Looking up at Tom, her father, The Dark Lord, himself, she knew that he knew. "I forbid it." He stated.


	4. The Lords Warning

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF J. IDEA - THEY AR OWNED BY J. FABULOUS SELF.

I just enjoy playing around with her characters aha.

Warnings - Sexual, Physical and Emotional Abuse - may contain triggers. LGBTQ+ Characters - DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

DESCRIPTIVE SEX SCENE. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

The Lords Words.

"You can't forbid me of anything!" Shouted Hermione in protest of her fathers statement.

"Yes, I can, I am the dark lord and you will do well to remember this, Hermione, regardless, you are my daughter and you will abide my rule." He replied back, calmly whilst never taking his eyes off of Bellatrix who was clenching her hands tightly and trying to avoid contact with her lord.

"I will not stay away from someone I like, just because you have an issue with it." Hermione spat out, crossing her arms and steadying her gaze on her father.

"Oh, Is that so?" Voldemort challenged.

"Yes, that is so." Hermione replied.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, do you have anything you would like to say for yourself? If so, please come forth and speak. Otherwise you are to stay away from my daughter or face the consequences of betraying me." Smug and calm, Voldemort alternated between looking from Hermione to Bellatrix.

"I- well I.. I really l-like your daughter and was intending to court her, my lord. I would like a reason as to why I am not permitted the honour of being able to do so.. if y- you d-don't mind of course?" Throughout her speech she stuttered and kept her head slightly down as to not anger her lord, only looking up to meet his gaze at the end.

"A reason?"

"Yes-ss, m-my L-l-lord" She stuttered.

"Well, I- its- I just can not allow her to be involved with a death eater."

"And why not?" Challenged Hermione who had realised he had no real reason.

"Because you are my daughter and I must protect you." He replied.

"I CAN PROTECT HER." Shouted Bellatrix, before realising that she had just shouted at her lord.

"I mean I can protect her, my lord, and always will." She stated more calmly and almost in a whisper.

Silence reigned throughout the grand dining hall until Hermione grabbed Bellatrixs hand and pulled her to the door.

"Father, for me, at least let me try and find happiness." Begged Hermione.

Sighing "You have a week, if I find you do not match each other, accordingly, you will never see each other again, is that understood?"

"YES, thank you" Said Hermione, relieved. "YES, my lord" Thanked Bellatrix before both Hermione and Bellatrix left the dining hall to spend some time together.

Back in Hermiones room, Bellatrix grabbed Hermione into a heated kiss as soon as the door to her bedroom had closed. "I can't believe you shouted at him" Stated Hermione. "You're worth it, although I should have been more confident, I should have challenged him more." "No, you did so perfectly" They spoke quickly between kisses. As it became more heated and their faces became more flushed, Hermione looked upon Bellatrix before smiling, slyly. Slowly she began to dance as music began to play and the lights went out, candles lighting one by one around the room. "I'm ready, are you?" She asked, shy and innocent. Bellatrix gasped in surprise and nodded ecstatically. Hermione brought her into a slow dance before claiming her lips once more. Once the song had finished, Hermione pulled away slightly to graps at the hem of her blouse, slowly she began to unbutton her shirt and swayed along to the rhythm of 'I Was A Fool' by Tegan and Sara. As she began to reveal more and more skin, Bellatrix's eyes became hungry to taste her, to kiss every inch of her beautiful, ivory skin. As she finished the last few buttons, Hermione let her blouse fall to the ground, dancing seductively she crooks a finger at Bellatrix motioning her to come over. Once Bellatrix reached her, Hermione started to undo her buttons, fast. Bellatrix calms her "Slowly, I don't want to miss a single part of this. I want to enjoy every moment and have you remember every moment." "Ok, then." Hermione replied. "Allow me." Offered Bellatrix.

Bellatrix began to slowly undo her buttons taking the time to sway her hips in time with the music, as Hermione had done and watched as Hermione's mouth opened slightly, in arousal, her tongue peeking out to lick her now dry lips. "You're beautiful" She stated. Upon hearing this, Bellatrix blushed but continued to sway and undo her buttons. Finishing her task she take Hermione's and guides them to her breasts before allowing Hermione to take the lead. Gripping the material lightly, Hermione removes it and lets it fall into a pile on the floor next to her own blouse. Reaching around to pull Bellatrix closer to her, Hermione breathes in Bellas perfume and kisses her neck before biting down lightly. Bellas arms move to circle around Hermione gripping her before returning the kiss to the neck and allowing her hands to wonder. Finding Hermione's ass, she cups it and gives a playful smack before kissing Mione' on the lips. Hermione was aroused beyond reason and could not think straight. All she wanted was to make love to this beautiful woman in front of her. Removing her skirt, Hermione bends to slip the skirt down and stands back up to be met with hungry eyes. "So beautiful." Bella stated. Bella admires Mione's body and her lingerie. A black lace bar that moved up into a choker with small diamonds scattered everywhere along its surface and black French lace panties with a a single diamond in the middle of a bow. Devouring Mione with her eyes she starts to breathe harsher in her arousal. Quickly removing her black skinny jeans, Bella is left in a red lace bra and a red lace thong to which Mione gasps and crashes her lips down onto Bellas without any hesitation.

Fighting for dominance, tongue meets tongue in a dance of passion. Bella bites down on mione's bottom lip whilst leading her over to the bed. Lowering her down carefully, she hovers over Mione's before stopping and looking at Hermione, silently asking for her permission to which she receives a nod and a kiss. "I'm ready, I promise." With a nod, Bella continues her plan of seduction, kissing and biting at mione's tender flesh and as she began to go lower to mione's breasts, the moans became louder and more frequent. Hermione grabbed onto Bellas hair lightly, running her fingers through her hair and pulling, causing Bella to moan. Taking Hermione's nipple into her mouth, Bella sucked evenly before swirling her tongue around the nub and moving the next one. Repeating the action, Mione's back arches upwards wanting the heat of Bella mouth to stay. Making a trail of butterfly kisses down Mione's abdomen, Bellatrix kneads her breasts while going lower and lower. Once reaching Mione's vagina, she looked up once again to gain permission to which she received a moan of "Yes, yes." Once receiving permission, Bella slowly entered a finger into Hermione, slowly stretching her and finding that spot to earn a loud gasp and Mione to writhe beneath her. Steadily building a rhythm, Bella crooks her finger and hits Hermiones spot over and over, causing her arousal to build. Watching her writhing under her as she pleased her, Bella found herself fighting with herself to remain in control. Once she had built up a steady rhythm, she slowly lowered her mouth the Mione's clit and blew on to it causing Hermione to gasp. Moaning uncontrollably, Hermione reached for Bellas hair and bought her closer to her core. Smiling up at her sinful angel, she starts to lick Mione's clit until she fell over the edge, screaming her climax. "BELLA!"

Once calming down from her high, Hermione bought Bellatrix in for another kiss, before straddling her and grinding down on her, to which she earned a growl from Bella. Kneading Bellas breats she bit down on her neck earning a moan. Kissing a path from her neck to the valley of her breasts, Mione took a nipple into her mouth, imitating what Bella had done to her, earlier. Kneading the other breast whilst sucking on the one she drew the nipple in and out of her mouth making it more sensitive and Bellas eyes roll backwards. Moving one down she touched Bellas stomach before slowly descending to Bellas core, teasing the clit, before slipping a finger inside and building a rhythm. Once she had built a rhythm she rocked along with Bella whispering in her ear how beautiful she was. Moaning Bella replies in kind "So good, so beautiful, mmm, Mione'." Finally, descending to Bellas core, Hermione brushed her lips against Bellas clit and slowly let out her tongue to taste her. Building a rhythm and alternating between licking and sucking she brought Bella to her climax. "YES, MIONE! YES!'" After coming down from her high, Bella bought Mione' into a passionate embrace, laying there, they basked in the glow of their love.

10\. Minutes. Laterr.

Making their way to the shower, Hermione and Bellatrix enter and allow the hot spray of the water to cascade down on them. Rubbing the shower gel into Bellas skin, Hermione says "I -" A banging on the door interrupted her.


	5. The Passion In Her Soul

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER - THAT IS THE WORK OF THE FABULOUS J. . I BOW DOWN TO HER GREATNESS.

WARNINGS - Talk of rape - may cause triggers. LGBTQ+ Characters - Don't like? Don't read.

Hey FAN FIC LAND. I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER... Please read and review, let me know what you think so I can find the will to carry on writing them - I wonder how many people will get that reference ha.

Onto the chapter:

The Passion In her Soul -

The banging on the door consisted of a thump, another thump, wait a second, then a thump. 'Who do I know that is so arrogant to do that? Hmm, I wonder' "Yes, who is it?" Called Hermione. "It is me, Hermione." replied Voldemort. "Me? Me who?" she countered. "Do not test my patience, Hermione." He replied. "One second please, let me just get dry." she responded hastily. From outside the room, he could hear a scurrying of feet as she hurried to get ready, he also heard Bellatrix. Becoming angry, he unwarded and unlocked the door, wandlessly and wordlessly. Storming in, he see's Hermione with a robe barely having been fastened around her and Bellatrix sitting in a chair reading a book, upside down. "Well, so what happened here?" He taunts. "What do you mean, father?" Hermione asked, looking as innocent as she possibly could. Turning on Bellatrix, he orders her to rise. "Do you think me incompetent or just plain idiotic, Bellatrix?" He sneered. "Erm.. Neither, my lord." Bellatrix stuttered. "Then why do you assume it is ok to be pretending to read a book instead of informing as to what was actually going on in here?" "Well I-" "I am not finished. You have went against my orders, I told you had a week to see if you were compatible, that does not mean, fuck my daughter, so now, you will pay for taking that risk." "My lord, if I may. AHH!" Bella screams as he casts an angry crucio her way. Watching in horror Hermione runs forwards to try and protect her but was pulled back by a barrier.

Trying again, Hermione was able to breach the barrier but then got flung against the wall. Watching her lover scream in agony caused something to snap within, Hermione. "Stop! She is my lover, my mate and my soul, you shall not harm her." Breaking the barrier, she steps through whilst continuing her speech as Tom looked on, curiously. "I LOVE this woman, if that is not good enough for you then fine, I shall leave. We are meant to be, I feel it in my magic, in the way her touch soothes me. DO NOT attempt to hurt her. Ever. Again." Stepping in front of the crucio that was hitting Bellatrix, her screaming stopped and Hermione fell to her knees but did not give him the satisfaction of screaming aloud. It lasted but a few seconds before Voldemort sighed. Crouching down next to Hermione he asks "Are you sure that she is your mate? Your soul?" "Yes" Hermione whispered back. "Then I am sorry, forgive me, I do not wish to have you leave or to hurt you, I just want to protect you, Hermione, I have missed so much of your life already, I do not wish to miss a single moment more, yet I also don't want to see you in pain. I MUST protect you, I am your father." Feeling the emotion in his words Hermione stands bringing him up with her before helping Bellatrix up. "I know that you are my father, Tom. Do not hurt what is mine. You can protect me, just not from this. This is my choice and I choose her, is this clear?" She stated with a firm and dangerous edge.

"it is crystal clear, Hermione, do not worry or fear. If you are truly happy, then so am I, I suppose." Then turning to Bellatrix he states low and fiery. "You hurt my daughter - I WILL BREAK YOU." Leaving the room with a slight skip in his step Tom retires for the day to his study to check over some raid plans that were to happen soon. Turning to Bellatrix, Hermione grabs her and pulls her into a tight embrace, refusing to let go until 10 minutes had passed, checking her over and deeming her ok, Hermione removes the pain with a quick healing spell known as -Reduhealth - it was known best for reducing the pain or agony of the person it was cast upon but it could be used in various ways it was basically a first aid kit of the magical world. It was able to work as a multitasker. Deciding to lie down in each others arms, Bellatrix and Hermione lay staring at each other for many hours before succumbing to sleep.

Awaking to find it was daylight once more, Hermione snuggled deeper into the arms that surrounded her. "Hello, my pet." A masculine tone greeted her. "No, you're dead, you're not real. Not real. Not real. Not real." Hermione chanted. "Oh, my dear Hermione, I'm always alive in your mind." As he continued to speak she felt the slither of his hand making its way up to her skirt and dipping underneath he touched her before she tried to run. Catching her, he slammed her against the wall of the bedroom, kissing her neck, he grinds his erection against her. She tries to scream but he cover her mouth and wards the room with a silencing charm. "Oh, I do love it when you resist, Hermione. It is such a fun game, is it not?" "No, it isn't you bastard!" She shouted, before being hit across the face by Sirius's backhand. "Do NOT shout at me." He grabbed her by the hair and threw her down on to he bed, removing her skirt, she tries twisting and turning as he chanted her name "Hermione... Hermione... Hermione.. " but he unzipped and began to penetrate her when suddenly, she was woken up with a scream on her lips and twisting wildly to the sound of Bellatrix calling her name. She sobbed as Bellatrix embraced her and held her close. "It was just a nightmare, Hermione, it wasn't real, you're here with me, I will protect you. Don't worry, I am here, now. I am here." Bella began to soother her. Hermione finally calmed down, dried her eyes and looked up at Bellatrix.

"That is one of the many reasons I have come to love you, Bellatrix Lestrange." Hermione whispered to her lover. Bellatrix's mouth opened in shock for a moment before a smile graced her face. "I love you, too, Hermione Granger."


	6. In Her Arms

After the eventful last few days, Hermione and Bellatrix felt like slowing things down and just spending time with each other, so they spent a few minutes mulling over what to do for the weekend. Hermione would need be returning to school in a month which weighed heavily on their minds, but, regardless they thought of as many fun things to do up until that point and made a list.

To Do:

1\. Duel.

2\. Have Shower Sex.

3\. Have a picnic on the grounds of Riddle Manor.

4\. Read the new Hogwarts: A History.

5\. Skinny Dip.

6\. Go on a proper date.

7\. Take a walk in Paris.

8\. Attempt to play Quidditch.

"Well we have a good month ahead of us, don't you think, Bella?" Asked Hermione.

"Indeed, my love, we do." Purred Bellatrix, whispering into Hermiones ear and making her shiver.

"Where would you like to start?" Questioned Hermione turning around to bite down on Bellatrixs neck.

"Mmmm... I have a good idea of where to start, my love." Whispered Bellatrix.

"Oh and where's that?" Purred Hermione, her knees becoming weak.

"With you laying on that bed and writhing beneath me. Does that sound good?"

"Mmmm, yes. It does." Hermione replied.

A few hours later, Hermione straddled Bella one last time to give her kiss on the lips before skipping off to the shower. Once inside, she lathered up her body with the lemon tingle shower gel and started to sing. "I like you smile, I like your vibe, I like your style, but that's not why I love you, and I, I like the way, you're such a starrr, but that's not why I love you hey." As she sang Bellatrix entered the shower behind her and embraced her from behind, pushing her against the glass doors of the walk in shower and kissing along her neck. Grabbing the shampoo, she poured some into her hands before applying it to Mione's hair. Washing it out, she then caressed Hermiones breasts before grabbing the conditioner. Once the condition was in her hair, Hermione turned and pressed up against Bellatrix the water making them both slippery and in their aroused state they were lost in each others embrace, kissing and touching each other all over until they both could hold on no longer. Kneeling in front of Hermione, Bellatrix lifts one of Hermiones leg and put it over her shoulder, leans forward and starts to lap at her clit. Using her fingers to stimulate Hermione and pumping in and out at a fast and strong rhythm, Hermione became a moaning mess above her. Once she knew that Hermione was close she swirled her tongue around Hermiones pussy and sucked at her clit until she screamed her orgasm, aloud. Coming down from her high, shaking with the intensity of the orgasm, she slowly moved to stand behind Bellatrix, pressing her up against the shower door, she brought her hand around to Bellas core, and slipped her fingers through her wetness, sliding over her clit and making a circle as Bella moaned. Biting down on the tender flesh of Bellas neck, she fucks her with her fingers before turning her around, pining her against the glass and kissing her way down her body. Once at Bellas core, she licks between the lips to reach her clit and suck on the sensitive nub. Reaching her climax, Bella grabs Hermiones head and holds it in place at her core, while she rides out her pleasure on Hermiones tongue.

Once done in the shower, Hermione and Bellatrix dry each off with grey, fluffy towels and decide what to wear for their evening meal. Hermione decided on a simple black lace dress and Bella decided on a black off the shoulder piece which highlighted her curves. Once ready, Hermione and Bellatrix walked to dinner, hand in hand, laughing and giggling the whole way. Once entering the grand dining hall, they sit next to each other, keeping their hands interlocked and ate alongside Tom who stared at them curiously, frozen between being mad and being happy at the same time. Dinner passed with light conversation and gratitude due to the food being so good. Thanking the house elves, Hermione stood to be excused once asking for permission and held onto Bellatrix's hand as they moved to go to the library to read for a while. Entering the library, Hermione felt at home as she browsed the many different books in the vast library. "Such a large selection, how am I to choose?" She questioned herself, aloud. "Well, if I know you, you'll have read all but a few by the time its time for you to return to Hogwarts!" Said Bella, laughing. "That sure does sound like me." Hermione replied a giggle accompanying her own statement as she realised how true it actually was.

Moving to the couch, she got comfortable as she lay back and cuddled into Bellatrix, opening her chosen book 'The Dark Arts - A Unbiased Truth' and began to read. After a long night of reading and talking, Bellatrix carried Hermiones sleeping body up to her room. Laying her down on the bed, she covered them both with the silk duvet before spooning Hermiones form and falling asleep embracing the one she loved. Surrounded by the arms of her love, Hermione sighed feeling content. Snuggling into Bellatrixs warmth she felt genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. "Till tomorrow, my love." she whispered before falling asleep.

HEY FAN FIC LAND! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I know its a little short but I just wanted to put up another chapter to start off the building of their actual love. Spending time together, doing normal day to day things. You will see more of this in the next chapter. Thanks.

Please, READ and REVIEW 3 Much love you all my followers and hello visitors. :D.

Kirsty-Maria x


	7. Forcing Smiles

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER - THIS IS ALL J. CREATION.

If I did, Bellatrix and Hermione would fall in love at the ministry and Hermione would become dark.

Forcing Smiles

It was the end of summer. Bellatrix stared as Hermione flew through the air, gracefully, on the Firebolt that she had gifted her. The way her lips arched as she laughed, the way her hips guided it with such artistry. They had both been surprised to find that Hermione was quite adept at flying. Not wanting to interrupt her happiness, Bellatrix sat on the wall outside the manor and watched her fly until she was finally finished for the day. Flying down, Hermione landed with a beautiful flourish and walked towards Bellatrix. Reaching out her hand, Hermione lifted Bellatrix from her sitting position and turned to walk towards the gardens. Following her, hand in hand they walked towards their favourite spot. They had deemed it theirs when one day they were walking through the gardens and got lost.

Flashback starts.

Hermione ran around trying to dodge Bellatrix 'I shouldn't have tickled her' thought Hermione, who, as she turned a corner, she lost her way, her laughter stopping, momentarily as she tried to figure out where to go next. Sensing Bellatrix was close she cheated and used a disillusion spell causing her to become invisible. Bellatrix had come running around the corner and had ran right into her causing them to both fall to the floor, on top of each other, giggling until they both had tears running from their eyes. "Why, Miss. Riddle, I do believe you cheated" Stated Bellatrix, tickling the invisible Hermione until Hermione accidentally kicked her in her fit of laughter and flailing limbs. "Ouch" Shouted Bellatrix. Hermione worried reversed the spell and became visible again to kneel down over Bellatrix and make sure that she was ok. Once she had kneeled over her, Bellatrix had swung them around and pinned her down, hovering above her with a sly smile. "You were playing possum, that's not fair. That's cheating." Hermione said, smiling. "Well, its not nice when someone cheats is it?" Purred Bellatrix, laughing at the pout that had appeared on Hermiones face. "Forgive me?" Hermione whispered. "Always" Replied Bellatrix, before dipping down to kiss Hermione. Jumping up, she had extended a hand to Hermione before helping her up and continuing their walk around the grounds. On the walk, they realised how badly they had got lost so deciding to stay in a spot near a bench and a fountain, they claimed it as their own.

End Of Flashback.

Arriving at their spot, Bellatrix spelled the leaves into a blanket and covered the table with it. Sitting down, Hermione asked for the basket of food that Bellatrix had been carrying. Passing it over she said "Its a good thing I went back for this or else we wouldn't have anything to eat." Pulling her tongue out "Well, you shouldn't mess with me, I'm powerful." Puffing her chest out and winking at Bellatrix, Hermione giggles at seeing Bella eyeing her bosom. "See something you like, Bella?" Bellatrix looked up at her face, the face of an angel, a fallen angel, a beautiful angel and nodded "Yes, I always see something I like, every time that I wake up next to you, every time I hold you hand and you smile, always." Blushing Hermione pulls out their food from the basket, grapes and other assorted fruits, sandwiches, sausage rolls, chocolate frogs, every flavour beans, pumpkin juice, butterbeer and then desserts. Being careful not to drop it, Hermione placed the jam roly poly on the table and thanked magic and merlin that charms allowed it to cook and be kept hot for as long as they needed. "I know I forgot something!" Hermione pouted. "What did you forget, my love?" Enquired Bellatrix. "Custard! How are we supposed to have a perfect picnic together if I forgot the custard, now its all ruined. I'm sorry." Ranted Hermione, clearly upset. "Mione, love. I don't think it has been ruined, I also don't think that you're upset about the picnic but rather what will be happening tomorrow, am I right?" Bellatrix asked gently reaching for and then holding Hermiones hand. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I just- I don't want to leave you. I want to stay with you here, right in this moment, forever, always." She said beginning to tear up. "Do you really think that I would let you go back there without a plan to be able to see you regularly?" Bellatrix asked. Looking up, Hermione asked "See me? While I am at Hogwarts? How? When? How often?" "Whenever you wish to see me, my love. I have my ways, I must not tell you in case the old fool tries to penetrate you mind with occlumency." "But I am trained in both legilimency and occlumency." "I know, my love, even still we must be careful. Do not forget that I love you Hermione, I am never letting go of you." Bellatrix said causing Hermione to finally allow the tears to fall, forcing a smile, she nodded. "I'm never letting go of you either".

Returning to their room, they passed Tom. "Hello ladies" He greeted. "My lord" "Hello father" they replied. "And where have you been, today?" Tom enquired. "We journey into the gardens and had a picnic." Said Hermione. "It was beautiful" Commented Bellatrix. Looking at each other quickly with smiles, they returned their attention to Tom. "I am glad, I was just wondering what time we will need to leave tomorrow morning." Seeing her smile falter before showing again, he understood her pain in leaving him and Bellatrix. "I'm sorry, Mione'" Apologised Tom. "I did not mean to upset you." Hermione shook her head "No, it is fine. I am fine, we will still be able to see each other, all of us. We shall need to leave at 7:30am sharp. I will be boarding the train at 8:45am." "Well then, I will alert the house elves that we are having an early breakfast tomorrow." Said Tom. "Thank you father. Good night." "Goodnight, my lord." "Goodnight, Mione', goodnight Bella."

HEY GUYS. READ AND REVIEW - IT HELPS WITH MY COURAGE AND CONFIDENCE. I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT ONE, I JUST WANTED TO PUT SOMETHING CUTE UP BEFORE HERMIONE HAD TO RETURN TO HOGWARTS. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, LET ME KNOW.

Much Love,

Kirsty-Maria x


	8. Silent Farewells and New Friends

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Harry Potter - J. DOES.

Hey FAN FIC LAND -Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Silent Farewell

Awaking to birds chirping and the sunlight invading her room through the open curtains, Hermione stretches out and feels for the warm and soft body of her lover. As her arm felt the cold spot next to her, she turns sharply to seek out Bellatrix. Scanning the room, Hermione notices steam coming from the door that stood ajar opposite the bed. 'Maybe she is taking a bath?' she thought. Padding across the floor, she felt her feet as they were swallowed by the fluffy carpet beneath her. As she moved to open the door and enter the bathroom, a note appeared in front of her. Bellatrix's voice began to come out from the parchment and said "Hermione, my love, inside you will find a bath drawn for you, pamper yourself this morning, get changed, take your time, come down stairs to the dining hall, I will be waiting for you.". The message ended and the parchment disappeared. Walking into the bathroom, Hermione gasped as she saw candles floating around the room, her favourite scent - raspberry crush overwhelmed her causing her to immediately relax. Removing her clothes, Hermione moaned in pleasure as she stepped into the bath. Lying there for 10 minutes she noticed that the bubbles in the bath were magical, they floated when touched and didn't pop or disappear. Lathering herself up with body wash and taking the time to shave her legs, armpits and bikini line, she finally stands up to turn on the shower and rinse herself of the dirt. Washing her hair and choosing to condition it she takes her time to enjoy the shower as it beat down onto her back, hitting all the right spots. Reaching her hand lower, she slides her finger past her smooth pussy down into her core. Sliding a finger inside of her, she begins to masturbate as she allowed the smell of the candles and the heat of the shower, and the soft croon of music playing from her magic iPod. As she reached her climax, she leaned against the wall and waited for her breathing to return to normal.

Stepping out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped itself around her and began to dry her. Looking into her closet, Hermione picked out a black lace bra and matching pants before putting on stockings, a black pencil skirt and a white blouse with a grey and silver blazer to match her black and silver lined shoes. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she applied her make up, choosing, as per her usual style, to put only some light make up on and spell her hair dry to become wavy instead of the bushy mess that it had once been. Staring at the woman reflected to her, she focuses on the hair that was way too long and deciding she wanted to begin her change, spelled it to be cut just above her shoulders in a wavy mess, making her look more mature and more sinful.

Ready for breakfast, Hermione makes her way down to the dining hall; as she reached the door another letter appeared and once again, Bellatrixs voice floated towards her. "My love, this last month has been the happiest of my whole existence. I love you for everything that you are, everything that you do and everything that you are yet to become. I wish to say farewell, silently, to toast your return to Hogwarts, silently. To have breakfast with you, without words. I love you. I am waiting inside." The note disappeared and Hermione had to take a moment to compose herself as tears had gathered in her eyes. Refusing to let them fall she stands tall and enters the dining hall to once again gasp in delight. Moving forward she saw a beautiful display of roses and floating desserts, candles and then standing by the table with a rose in her hand was Bellatrix, walking towards her she let a tear fall before embracing her. Holding her close, trying to memorise every curve, every breathe and her scent before she had to leave. Sitting down they did not speak, in fear of ruining the moment and in fear of breaking down, unable to lose each other for such an inevitable, unknowable amount of time.

After breakfast was done, Bellatrix stood and walked around the table to Hermione, helping her to stand, she held her hand, tightly before walking towards the fireplace to floo to the apparition point. Tom entered just as they were about to leave with Hermiones luggage, staring at her father, she let some tears fall as she remembered the countless hours that they spent together in the library, talking and debating over various topics and the day that she taught him how to cook a lemon drizzle cake. Smiling at him through her tears, Tom dropped the luggage where he stood, strode over to Hermione and embraced her in a tight, love fuelled hug and squeezed as he fought the urge not to become emotional. Ending the embrace, they all looked at the clock which read '8am'. Grabbing a handful of floo powder Hermione went through firs, then Bellatrix and then finally Tom.

Once they had floo'd to the apparition point, they altered their appearances and then apparated to Platform 9 and 3/4. Appearing a fog of steam emanating from the train and the sounds of children and crying parents, they stepped out from the apparition point and turned to say farewell. Not wanting to break the silence and break down, Hermione hugged Tom, tightly and then Bellatrix with a fierce passion before lifting her hand slightly in a farewell wave. Turning, she walked onto the platform and started her search for Draco. Browsing the trains compartments, she finally saw a flash of silvery blonde hair and heard his laugh. Opening the door to the compartment, Draco locked eyes with her before nodding and offering her a seat. Draco and Hermione had made friends over the summer, they had met in her fathers library and after trading as many insults as they could both think of, they both broke down laughing before conversing properly.

Sitting down next to him, Hermione whispered to him "Hey there, asshole." to which he laughed and then replied "Hey there, bookworm.". They looked at each other and before they knew it, they were debating over who was the best author in regards to the old and the new Hogwarts : A History. Draco was adamant that it was the new author, Bethelda Ripskin and Hermione was adamant that it was the old author. "The originals are always better, Draco, this is proven time and time again. Think about it, do you remember when I showed you Grease?" She asked. Draco thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I do, I really liked that musical, it was quite fun to see the bad boy and good girl get together in the end, ha." "Yes, I know, it is an amazing musical, through and through, however, do you remember when I showed you Grease 2 and you preferred the original?" She said. "Ah, I understand now. Even though the new book is good, the original is seen as the better as it is the first edition of the item, right?" He asked. "Yes, Draco, exactly." Hermione confirmed. Satisfied with their debate and the agreement of the original being better, they sat in silence a little while longer before all came crashing down with the arrival of both Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. As they past the compartment they heard Hermiones voice and seeing her sat next to Draco, they decided to intervene.

Entering the compartment, they sneered at Draco and spoke with a venom that Snape would have been proud of. "Ferret, what are you doing here and why are you bothering Hermione?" Spat Ginny as Harry just stood their staring at her with a questioning look and a disappointed shake of his head. Draco was about to speak but Hermione beat him to it. "Actually, Ginny, I came in here to have the pleasure of speaking to Draco and he is most certainly not bothering me." Hermione said, glaring at Ginny's rudeness. Ginny, unable to believe what she had just heard made the mistake of opening her mouth again to question their companionship. "Hermione, he is a dirty, slimy snake, why are you even talking to him? Are you really that pathetic? What? Was Ron's death that disturbing to you that you go fuck his arch nemesis and turn rogue?" Ginny spat, unable to keep her hatred at bay. In the seconds that followed, everything went silent and the air turned tense and ice cold. Holding her breath, Hermione tried her best not to react but finally broke. "How dare you come in here and talk to me in that way, I am better than you in every way and always will be. Me pathetic? No, dear Ginny. You are the one who is pathetic, trailing along and following the famous Harry Potter hoping he will bed you and marry you so you can have fame, glory and money. Draco is not as you said a dirty, slimy snake but the most loyal friend I have yet to meet, you will do well to remember that and whilst you are at it, remember your place beneath us. Furthermore, Ronald was a pig, a disgusting, touchy, grumpy, selfish and repelling pig who wasn't worth the air he breathed and also, I'm not fucking Draco, I'm gay." She was so angry that the glass from the compartment windows shattered and cut Ginnys face as she ran away from Hermiones anger. Ginny was followed closely by Harry who had remained silent throughtout the whole rampage. Draco looked at her with a new found appreciation for her power and nodding his thanks they continued to talk before changing into their robes.

Half hour later, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station and Draco and Hermione departed the train. Walking toward the carriages, the chose the first one in the line at the front so they could stay away from any unwanted onlookers and questions. As the carriage moved forward Draco turned to Hermione and asked "What are you going to do about the resorting? Are you going through with it?" Hermione winked at him and replied "Why, of course my dear, Draco, I wouldnt want to stay with the lions any longer than I physically have to." Laughing they exited the carriage and entered the great hall. They both walked up to the professors table and spoke to Severus Snape about a resorting to which he blinked, confused and gave a sharp nod of his head. Walking down to the first years, Hermione waits for her name to be called. After the first years had been sorted Professor Flitwick called her name and as she sat on the seat to be sorted, the gasps and conversations around here began to disappear. The hat whispered to her "My, my, my, Miss Riddle. I no longer feel that you are compelled to serve the light, I must admit to having been charmed to place you in Gryffindor, I do apologise, you father and mother will be most proud. The best and brilliant must go to" Out loud he shouted "RAVENCLAW." Smiling, Hermione jumped up off of the seat and joined her new housemates, looking over at Draco he clapped and smiled as she finally joined the house where she truly belonged.

Hey ALL OF FAN FIC LAND - I Hope you REALLLLLY REALLLLLY REALLLLLY enjoyed this chapter. Let me know, much love.

Peace,

Kirsty-Maria

x


	9. New House, New Friends, New Life

FAN FIC LAND!

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Harry Potter. J. does though.

NEW HOUSE, NEW FRIEDS, NEW LIFE.

After the great feast, Hermione followed her mentor to the Ravenclaw common room. Once in front of the door, they students waited for the portrait to speak. "What causes action regardless of not seeing? What is known but unknown?" Hermione thought about the riddle before answering, unlike all of the other Ravenclaws who shouted their answers one after the other. Hermione waited for them to die down before stating clearly "Religion." Smiling down at her, the grey lady opened the passageway and allowed the Ravenclaws entrance. Once settled in her dormitory, Hermione started to read her books for the year, finding herself laughing at a part in her potions books she said "Hey Bella-" Realising that Bellatrix wasn't there she sighed and a tear slipped from the corner of her eye before she brushed it away. 'Damn' thought Hermione. 'I must stay strong, I cannot let this affect me'.

Deciding to go out and walk around the grounds, Hermione grabs her coat and exits the Ravenclaw Common Room. Finding herself on the third floor, in the west wing, she moves towards the portrait that would lead her near the great hall. Once approaching the portrait of the old librarian, she asked for his permission to use the passageway and once she had answered the old Ravenclaws riddle, he allowed her through. 'What is true when remembered, hard to know in the moment and futile to guess?' Hermione thought about this for a little over 20 seconds before saying "Truth - What is true when remembered - is past truth, hard to know in the moment - is present truth and futile to guess is future out near the dementor sculpture opposite the great hall, she sneaks out and enters the stone courtyard. Walking, aimlessly, Hermione became angry at not being able to have her lover by her side. Kicking a rock that lay beside the black lake she cursed at her need to have Bella there with her. She missed her. She missed her father and her library and her days of summer. Breathing in deeply, Hermione let out a loud, ear shattering scream. "AHHHH!"

Back at Riddle Manor -

Bellatrix stormed through Riddle Manor, committed to the task of finding her lord as quickly as she possibly could. "My Lord? My Lord? I need to speak with you, please." Appearing from the study was Tom, he looked at Bellatrix before motioning her to come into the study. Once seated and comfortable, Tom looked at Bellatrix with his brow arched in a silent question. "What can I do for you, Bellatrix?" Tom asked, quietly, barely above a whisper. "I think you know, my lord" Bella replied, just as quietly. "Is that so?" Tom questioned. "Yes, my lord." she insisted. "Well then.. care to clarify?" He challenged. "I wish to formally enter a courtship with your daughter, Hermione Riddle with the intent of marrying her at its conclusion." She stated, clearly and precisely. With his brow arching even further, Tom looked at the nervous form of Bellatrix before breaking down into laughter. "Well then, who am I to get in the way of true love." He said. Looking confused, Bellatrix wraps her mind around what her lord has just said. "My lord, thank you." Producing a contract that needed the father signature, as well as the courter and the courted signatures, Tom signed and nodded before motioning to the door to give her permission to leave. Standing, Bellatrix nods her head and rushes to send the contract to Hermione to have her sign it. Rushing to find her owl - Hunter - she gives him the order and the contract to mail to Hermione. Setting out, Hunter takes flight in a flurry of wings and out the window with a dive so graceful and deadly it would make an eagle proud. Making her way back to her house, Bellatrix becomes nervous all of sudden. 'Oh, why did I not send a message with the contract, how tactless am I?' Bella thought to herself.

Back at Hogwarts -

Hermione sat calmly by the lake, watching the sunset as it descended. Raising her head, Hermione looked up at Hogwarts with a mix of joy and anger. Taking the book from the bag that she had bought to the lake, she continued to read her potions book until the first rays of morning light flickered across the light. Looking up, Hermione saw Hunter flying towards her. Grinning madly, she stands and awaits his arrival. Hunter dived and landed with another flourish of his wings. Hooting in affection for Hermione, Hunter allows her to untie the parchment from around his claw. Unravelling the parchment, Hermione squeals in delight at the contract that she found there. Grabbing a quill from her bag, she signs and using some spare parchment she writes to her love.

Bellatrix,

I miss you more every second I am kept from you. If only schooling could finish and I could take my tests early. I miss your smell, your eyes, your body against mine, your warmth, everything, I just miss you. I can bare it no longer, when can you visit me? Please write me back my love. Furthermore, was there ever any doubt about my love for you? Yes, I have signed the contract. Kisses, hugs and so much more.

Forever yours,

Hermione.

Thinking about Bella made her giggle before she came to a decision to write her father, also.

Father,

I miss you and your library but mainly your library. Joking, I really do miss you. I miss cooking with you, reading with you and more than anything duelling with you. I find Hogwarts to be lacking in amusement and knowledge. I am out of my mind, bored here. I have been given a contract to sign - which I did immediately - and now I am thanking you for understanding and for not forbidding it. I love you, I miss you, write me back soon. Please send me a new book or anything to help with my boredom. I can't wait to see you. When can I see you?

Hermione.

After making sure that everything she had wanted to say had been written she rolled up both letters and tied them to Hunter. "Fast, boy, fly with the wind" Hunter leapt into the air and was on his way, fast, silent and deadly. Sighing, content with the events of the last few moments, Hermione picks up her bag and starts the walk back to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Getting into bed, Hermione closes her eyes and imagines Bella beside her before her hand reaches lower.

Awaking to the sound of a whisper in her ear, Hermione almost screams in excitement as she focuses on Bellas untamed hair. Looking around, she raises her eyebrow in silent question. 'How?' Answering the unspoken question, Bella whispers into Hermiones ear. "Whomping Willow." Crashing her lips down on Hermiones, she grabs her hair and pins her down to the bed. Biting lightly on Hermiones neck which caused Hermione to moan, aloud. Casting a quick silencing charm and warding charm around the dormitory, Hermione flipped Bellatrix over so that she was on top of her and caressed Bellatrixs breast before slithering her hand further down to her wet folds. Sliding her finger inside of Bella, she begins to fuck her; in their need all gentle hands and sweet kisses went out the window. Grabbing Hermiones hair, Bella pulled lightly, causing another moan to escape from Hermiones lips as she flicked her tongue over Bellas clit; shivering in pleasure, Bella moaned to the rhythm of Hermiones tongue sliding over her pussy. As Bella came she flipped Hermione back onto her back before attacking her neck with bites and kisses to the tender flesh. Moving further south, Bella cupped Hermiones breasts and circled the nipples with her tongue before pumping her fingers fast in and out of Hermiones core. Bringing her to climax, Bella watched as Hermione unravelled in front of her.

Pulling Hermione close and breathing in the scent of her lover, Bella held on with a need fuelled by passion and lust. "One day, we can't even last day. What are we going to do?" Looking at each other, they mulled over the options that they had. Suddenly, a light appeared in Hermiones eyes as her smile turned sly and sinister. "I know what were gonna do! You're gonna stay here... in the room of requirement." Smiling Bellatrix starts to laugh as Hermione kisses her and holds her. "And how exactly, am I to stay in the room of requirement, my love?" Asks Bellatrix, smiling. "Easy, its a room that gives you what you require. I require you. End of story" Hermione replies, full of confidence. "You must wait until I finish my classes, though."

Extracting herself from being wrapped around Bellatrix, Hermione climbed over her to reach for a fresh pair of French lace panties and a black lace bra. Putting her bra on, she asked Bella to do it up and slipped on her French lace pants before putting on some jeans, a top and her robes. Grabbing her bag, she pecked Bellatrix on the lips before walking down to class. Entering the transfiguration classroom, Hermione scanned the class to find Draco. Upon spotting him, Hermione skips over and runs a hand through his hair, messing it slightly. Turning around with a frown, Draco looks around to find the offender, noticing Hermione he hangs his head and points at her, playfully. "You got a problem, Mione'?" He questioned. "No, not at all, Dray." She replied, laughing, dodging a smack from Draco. "Oi, Dray, you trying to smack me?" Mione asked, pretending to be offended. "No, not at all, Mione'" He replied, throwing her words back at her. Squaring up to each other, they finally break down into laughter just as Dumbledore walked through the door. Sitting down, both Draco and Hermione felt the eyes of Dumbledore bearing down on them. Taking a peak up at Dumbledore, Hermione scoffs as Dumbledore writes 'Transfiguration - how to make something out of nothing' onto the blackboard. "Have you a problem, Miss Granger?" Asked Dumbledore, abruptly. "Miss Riddle, actually, Dumbledore, as I know YOU are well aware." Everybody in the classroom but Draco gasped in shock, looking at Hermione with fear and trepidation. "You traitorous bitch" Shouted Harry Potter from the back of the class. "Oh, please. Harry, you didn't even want to be the saviour of the light, remember? You wanted to come out and be accepted as just you. Just Harry. So don't you DARE turn on me as if I'm the source of all evil. I REFUSE to fight for a man who believes that killing in the name of good is still honourable. Furthermore, you have no idea what my father, Voldemort, is really like. He doesn't even want to harm muggleborns, he wants to allow them into private schools for magic at a younger age so they can adapt, easily. So shut your mouth, or bring it Harry. We both know I'm stronger than you." During her rant, Hermiones eyes had flashed amber before cooling and her hair had become wild, the tension in the room rising to a suffocating level, her power emanating through her magical shields.

"Miss Riddle, if you are quite finished, would you sit down instead of making a spectacle of yourself?" Dumbledore spoke clearly. Hermione looked away from Harry who had hung his head in fear and submission before focussing on the headmaster. "Do NOT talk to me like a child, Dumbledore, or else you may find yourself faced with a situation you cannot escape, or at least not as easily as you escaped a powerful wizard the last time." Hermione smirked as Dumbledore paled, understanding that Hermione knew one of his well guarded secrets. "Shall I inform everybody of you weakness, Dumbledore?" Hermione said loud and clear. Dumbledore looked at all the faces staring back and forth between himself and Hermione before shaking his head "NO. Enough of this. You are worrying your fellow classmates, Miss Riddle, this is not very nice." He said in a desperate attempt to shut Hermione up. Sitting down to diffuse the tension and to cause further suspicion, Hermione writes notes throughout the class. Throughout the lesson, Draco asked her about the secret she knew and finally she conceded and whispered it to him. Once hearing Dumbledores secret, Draco exclaimed aloud. "NO WAY! HE WHAT!" Giggling Hermione nodded before returning to her work and taking a peak back at Dumbledore who had once again paled. Everybody noticed.

After the bell signalled that it was the end of class, Hermione and Draco ran to potions class so that they could talk for a while. "Did he really? Or are you just trying to sway people?" Draco asked. "I told you the truth, one of the things my father did to get me to trust him was show me his memories, this was one of them." Hermione stated, calmly. "Wow, that's big, can you imagine the looks of everybodys faces if they knew? I can't believe that Dumbledore would do that just to become more powerful, but then again, its Dumbledore, an old coot that's like sherbert lemons." Draco imitated Dumbledores voice as he said this causing Hermione to fall into a fit of laughter. Sitting down at their lab desk, they opened their books and gathered up their equipment early to save them doing it in a rush, later. Resting her head on the boy who had become like a brother to her, she smiled and he smiled back. "You're like my own family, you know that, right?" He asked her. Smiling she replied "Yes and you are mine, Draco."

Classes had passed in a blur of laughter and note taking as the day passed quickly. At lunch their had been the gasps and stares as Hermione sat at the Slytherin table with Draco. "So, I take it everybody now knows that I am the daughter of Voldemort, am I wrong?" She asks Pansy Parkinson, a new friend of hers and long time friend of Draco. Pansy looks around before glaring at everyone that was staring and saying "Ok, people, get the hell back to your useless lives and sort yourselves out, its not our fault we are so hot." After saying this, everybody who had been staring turned away. Pansy then turned to Hermione and said "No, you are never wrong. You are the hottest topic of conversation right now, girl. Be proud." Pansy giggled. Hermione smiled at her new friend and whispered "Well, if only they knew who I was having sex with on a regular basis. Ha." Pansy knowing she meant Bellatrix laughed along with Hermione. Picking some food from the various plates on the table she chose a chicken dinner as her main meal and sighed in happiness. After talking with Pansy and Draco during lunch, their was Ancient Runes and Defence Against The Dark Arts classes. Hermione flew through these with her friends and laughed when Harry got hit with a levicorpus and bat bogey hex courtesy of Hermione, herself. 'That will teach you to mess with me' Thought Hermione before leaving for the end of classes and the school day. Saying her goodbyes, Hermione hugged Draco before taking Pansy into a tight hug. "Thanks for standing up for me earlier by the way, Pansy" Pansy hugged her back just as tightly. "No problem, Hermione. Any time.".

Hermione climbed the stairs to the seventh floor cursing her lack of fitness and vowing to work out more often before reaching the Room of Requirement. Pacing three times back and forth, she thought 'I need a place to be with and hide with the woman I love." Hermione chanted this as she paced and before her appeared a door. A grand entrance, detailed in golden leaves and black vines around and above a willow tree door. Entering, she closed the door behind her quickly and double checked that it was secure before moving forward into the room presented to her. The room had a library at the far corner of the room, a bathroom with a shower and bath, a dining table that could fit two people and a kitchenette and most importantly a bedroom with a fireplace. Moving toward the fireplace she missed the shadow behind her. Stalking her every move. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione and pinned her down on the bed. "Have you been with someone else, my love? That is not your usual perfume." she asked, slightly hurt at the idea that Hermione would betray her. "What? No, of course not, Bella, my love. I hugged Pansy who stood up for me in the great hall today. Everyone was staring at me and she told them to mind their own bumblebees. Ha. You know I would never." Hermione replied, shocked. "I know, Mione. I know, I just cant help but I'm not good enough for you, sometimes. It is my own insecurity and I am sorry. I did not mean it to sound as if I didn't trust you." Bella said trying to describe what she meant. "Well, that's ok then, don't worry about it, Bella, just lie here with me, my love." Hermione whispered.

Waking up to the fireplace as it roared, a faux fur blanket soft beneath her and Bellatrix's arms tightly wrapped around her form was in one word, Heaven. Hermione breathed slowly as last nights event came back to her.

Flashback -

Hermione kissed Bellas hand and then her cheek, then her neck, eyes, nose, fingers, breasts, legs, thighs, lips and core over and over as she indulged in Bellas sweet heat, bringing her to climax, again and again. Bellatrix had felt horrible over suspecting Hermione of betraying her and had made up for it again and again. Grabbing a strap on from the side where whips, paddles, handcuffs and vibrators were hung in the corner, she stepped into the strap and licked at Hermiones sweet core before readying her first with one and then two fingers. Asking Hermione for permission she delves into Hermiones heat and builds a steady rhythm as Hermione moaned her pleasure aloud.

End of Flashback.

Hermione stared down at her love, the lady who had taught her so much, had made her whole, the one who completed her soul and could not help but think that they had fallen in love a thousand times before, over and over again, always destined to be each others true love, in every life time including this one and the next. "I love you, so much Bella" Hermione whispered, before once again cuddling into Bellatrix's embrace. Bellatrix whispered back "I know, I love you too, Mione'." Falling asleep in each others arms, once more, they fell back into a blissful and dreamless sleep.

HEY FAN FIC LAND! SO WOW, LONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOY.

READ ADN REVIEW.

MUCH LOVE, PEACE.

KIRSTY X


	10. A Betrayal and A Revelation

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER - I WISH I DID.

A Betrayal and A Revelation.

A WEEK LATER -

Hermione sat at the window by her bed looking out at the snow covered courtyard of Hogwarts. Looking down, Hermione's mind carried her away to the many events of the last week and how so many things had changed over such a little amount of time.

Flashback 1 -

Hermione walked down the corridor to herbology with Draco and Pansy by her side when Pansy slipped her hand in hers and started to skip down the corridor laughing; Hermione thinking it was all fun and games, allowed her to hold her hand and skipped along with her. Draco looked on in concern at Pansy who was well known for pushing the limits of morals and relationships. Pansy caught his eye when she twirled around and winked. 'Oh no, this will not be happening, not this time, Pansy, not with Hermione' He thought to himself whilst running to catch up with the giggling girls. Grabbing onto Hermione's free hand, he pulled her away from Hermione and into an elegant spin which caused Hermione to laugh and high five Draco. Pansy looked on with barely concealed jealousy. 'Oh, I see, Draco, I see' She thought as he ran with Hermione into the Herbology green houses. Pansy followed within seconds wanting to sit next to Hermione. Walking into the green house she saw that Draco had already partnered up with Hermione and they had already started to start the transference of their baby mandrake.

After Herbology, Pansy had walked up to Hermione and asked for her help in Defense Against The Dark Arts practise, Hermione had of course obliged her and said yes. That night Pansy had hugged her a little to tightly after their warm up duel "You were on fire, girl, and I mean on fire! You were straight up deadly, Mione'" Pansy said, excited and turned on after their fierce duel. 'I didn't land even one curse, she is amazing' thought Pansy.' Hermione had not seen the signs that were starting to appear and did not find it weird when Pansy held her for a little longer than necessary.

End of Flashback 1.

Flashback 2 -

Hermione had been studying hard in the library for the chemistry and ancient runes tests that were rapidly approaching, she knew she would ace it, but she didn't want that knowledge to allow her to slack off at all. She would earn all her grades and would gain all of their respect. Draco had walked into the library to try and find Hermione. Finding her in the back corner of the restricted section, he sits down next to her and greets her.

"Hey Hermione, I need to talk to you about something quite serious. Have you got time or?" Turning in her seat, Hermione took her eyes of her studies to face the face of a concerned Draco. "Dray, what's up? Is everything ok? What's wrong?" She replied, afraid for her friend. 'I've never seen him this concerned' she thought to herself.

"Well, Hermione, Its about Pansy, she well she.. she kind of... erm... Pansy likes you, Mione'." He stuttered out. "Well, yeah, Dray, I know." She replied laughing. Draco looked at her in shock. "You do? I mean how? When?" Draco asked.

"Ever since we started hanging out, silly. She is our friend - of course she likes me." Hermione said clearly not understanding what he had meant.

"No, Mione', no. Listen, you know I like you, right?" "Of course, you're my best friend, Dray and like a brother to me, you know that." Hermione replied. "Ok, well how I like you and how Pansy likes you is completely different.. Pansy LIKES you." He stressed the 'likes you' as much as he could and watched as realisation dawned on Hermione.

"What? No, no, no, no, no, she can't, I've told her I'm with Bellatrix. She wouldn't like me and not tell me, right?" Hermione said, slightly upset.

"Mione' calm down." Said Draco. Finally succeeding in calming Hermione down, Draco moved on to the second reason of him needing to talk to Hermione.

"Ok, now, secondly, she is going to try something, I just know it Mione'. She always wants what she can't have. She will go after it until they give in" After a sharp look from Hermione he reiterated. "They usually give in is all I meant, of course you won't because you belong to Bellatrix and you love her, completely, with everything that you are." He said rapidly.

"Good save, Dray." Hermione said as she smiled before frowning as she realised the task she would have to undertake. "I'm going to have to break it before it grows, Dray. I don't want to hurt her though. What should I do?"

End of Flashback 2.

Flashback 3.

Hermione had been walking towards the seventh floor to meet Bellatrix for a date night, when Pansy had come bounding round the corner, bumping into Hermione and causing them to fall so that Pansy was lying on top of Hermione. Hermione began to pick herself up before realising how close Pansy had gotten due to their fall. Holding her breathe, she pushes on Pansys shoulder as if in a joke. "Ha, Pansy, you becoming clumsy or is it drugs ha?" She asked. Laughing, Pansy replies "Must just be me and my clumsiness." Pansys breath tickled Hermione's lips and Hermione dragged herself up, rapidly. "Come on, Mrs. Clumsy, you should get back to the dungeons before someone realises you're gone. Pansy winked and passed Hermione as she left through the door to the grand staircase. Hermione waited five minutes before turning and making her way to the room of requirement.

Entering the room of requirement, Hermione see's Bella sitting near the fire with her head in her hands, she seemed to be crying. "What is troubling you, Bella, my love?" Bella sobbed and looked up at Hermione before replying. "I saw you with her, she was hovering above you, you kissed, didn't you?" she asked. "What, no Bella, baby, look, I promise you, we did NOT kiss, I pushed her away. This is the reason that I needed to come and see you so urgently. Dray came to me today whilst I was in the library and told me that Pansy likes me, and that she always wants what she can't have. She has been flirting and I haven't even noticed because I love you so much and I think about every day. You are the only one for me, Bellatrix, the only one." She cried out. "I promise." She whispered after a few minutes of no reply from Bella. Finally, Bella had looked up, grabbed Hermione passionately and growled out "You. Are. MINE." Before making love to Hermione until the dawn. "Do you believe me, Bella?" Hermione had asked after they had finally finished. "Yes, my love. I am sorry, I am possessive of what is mine and I want to kill that Pansy wench." Bella spat out Pansy as if it burned her.

End of Flashback 3.

Flashback 4.

Hermione walked alongside Draco down to the great hall for breakfast. Suddenly, Hermione was pulled back and hugged by Pansy, who still had not got the hint that Hermione was not interested. Brushing her off, lightly Hermione walked forward while Pansy followed behind watching the curves of Hermiones ass as it moved. Walking into the great hall, Hermione had waited for a Hufflepuff to move out of the way, when they didn't move in time, Pansy moved behind Hermione and pressed against her. This where everything broke into pieces. As Hermione had turned around to tell Pansy not to stand so close, Pansy had grabbed Hermione by the hair and pulled her down into a kiss Hermione fought with Pansy as she forcefully slid her tongue into Hermiones mouth and roamed her body with he free hand. Kicking out, Hermione shot a stinging hex to Pansys face and groin causing Pansy to be knocked off of her feet and slam into the wall behind her. Hermione had rages about how she dared to kiss her when she was with Bellatrix Lestrange. This had caused people to gasp and stare in fear and envy. Non-verbally sending a crucio Pansys way, Pansy had started to scream in pain but no one could find the one responsible. After five minutes of merciless torture, Hermione dropped the spell and walked out of the hallway with Draco following closely behind with some bits and pieces for breakfast.

End of Flashback 4.

It seemed as if it happened so long ago and yet it had only been two days prior that Pansy had crossed the line and in self defence, she had cursed Pansy into subconscious madness, she had been sent to St. Mungos hospital for wizards and witches and was required to undergo psychological treatment for a few weeks before being allowed back into Hogwarts. Nothing had happened to Hermione as no teachers had been present and no one could for sure say that it was Hermione who had done it and most were scared of her wrath. Hermione cursed at herself as she rose to walk to the room of requirement. She was horny. She missed the intimacy of having Bellatrix close and needed her. Urgently. Reaching the Room of Requirement, Hermione paced and then entered to find a most delicious sight awaiting her.

Bellatrix lay on the bed, her legs spread apart and her right hand moving through her wet core, fingers pumping in and out of her pussy before retreating to circle her clit. Bella moaned in pleasure as her clit became overly sensitive. Pushing her hips forward, her legs began to shake from the force of the pleasure, she began to moan, louder and louder. Slowly, Hermione padded across to the bed, making sure to make no noise. Once reaching the bed, she picked up the vibrator lying on the side and as Bella found her climax, pushed the vibrator into Bella's pussy, vanished her own clothing and fucked her. Moaning with her sense in overload, Bella cried out, euphoric and feeling a tingle all over, Bella pulsed as her second orgasm escaped her. Removing the vibrator, Hermione clung to her things to keep them open and spread as she used her tongue to flick over her lovers over sensitive clit and suck on the nub until she came for a third time screaming louder than ever before. Bella tried to remove Hermiones head due to over stimulation but Hermione tied her arms and legs to the bed posts and started all over again. Once she made Bella comfortable, Hermione sucked on Bellas nipples and caressed her plump breasts, Dragging her fingers down her soft, pale and unblemished skin, she made red lines from her neck to her ass. Slapping Bellas ass she heard the sting and smiled. "Mmmm.. Bella. My Bella. You sound so sexy, lying there begging for me to fuck you." Hermione said in a seductive, husky voice. Bella moaned as a reply. "Now, Bella. You're going to be a good girl aren't you? You're going to make me cum, yes?" Hermione asked, innocently whilst touching herself and rubbing her clit in circles all whilst watching Bella as Bella watcher her. Fucking herself with her fingers, Hermione used the one hand to caress her breasts and the other to pump in and out of her core. Crawling across the bed and on top of Bellatrix, Hermione hovered above body and kissed a trail down her neck and bit down on the tender flesh found their. Slapping Bella ass once more before bringing her hand to Bellas hair and pulling, lightly. Moving up to hover above Bellas face, she turned herself so that her face met Bellas heated core and her core was met with Bellas face. Leaning in, she sucked at the still tender clit and caused a low growl to emnate from Bella before she came, hard. Bella had leaned in and started to flick her tongue over her clit until she had come undone at Hermiones ministrations. Hermione untied Bellatrix before hovering above her face and using her tongue to bring her to climax. Screaming her pleasure Hermione fell on top of Bellatrix and they held each other in a tight embrace until they both drifted off into a deep sleep. During their sleep their hands had become entwined and began to glow slightly.

Bellatrix awoke a few hours later. Treading carefully she moved into the bathroom to draw a bath and then to the kitchen to make her love breakfast in bed. 'She's been so stressed, lately.' Bellatrix thought to herself whilst pottering around the kitchen. Once done with making the crumpets, pouring a glass of orange juice and even making some cereal she returned with a rose in a vase to Hermione who had awoke moments before her arrival. "Oh, this is beautiful, Bella." Hermione exclaimed. "Compared to you, it is nothing, Mione'" Bella replied before joining her back in bed.

HEY FAN FIC LAND -

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please READ and REVIEW.

Much Love.

Kirsty x


	11. Two Old Souls

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER - IF I DID HERMIONE GRANGER WOULD BE A LESBIAN AND I WOULD BE DATING HER. END OF. BOW DOWN TO J. .

Two Old Souls -

Hermione and Bella awoke from a seemingly age old dream and were discussing their respective dreams which seemed to have been the same dream. They spoke about the images and years that they had seen. As the spoke, they developed more and more of an understanding about what they had experienced.

"Do you think it is really possible, though?" Said Hermione as she peered at Bella from over one of her spirit books.

"Of course, it has been around for thousands of years, its just not well known within most wizarding families. I just didn't think I would be one of the individuals to have experienced this, to be experiencing this." Bella replied in genuine amazement.

"But soul mates - actual soul mates? Condemned to find each other again and again, over and over, in each life time. Does it not seem impossible, even with magic?" Hermione questioned.

"Then again, it would make sense from a revolutionary standpoint, soul mates are in spirit two halves of the same whole, that would mean we are the same whole and that's why we compliment each other so well... but the searching and finding each other every time, in every lifetime.. that's whats confusing. Some people search years and years for their missing piece, the one that will make them whole and never find it. Rightfully so, its a big world.. how do we keep finding out way back to each other?"

"Can't you just be grateful that we do and that we are in love and will be in every life time to come? There are only a few old souls chosen from the very first wizard and witches coven. We are one of those couples, we are those people, but we are reborn, again and again. Our souls calling time after time to find the other." Bellatrix seemed upset, slightly, so Hermione stopped her reverie and focused her attention on Bellatrix.

"What's wrong, Bellatrix? Have I done or said something to upset you, my love?" Hermione coaxed.

"I just, its not a bad thing, Hermione, its the rarest gift in magic kind, ever. We get to live time and time again, and we remember each time when we meet that we have loved each other for centuries, what is wrong with that? What is wrong with you loving me?" Bellatrix said, a tear falling from her eyes.

"Wait - what - no, I'm not questioning our love, or the romanticism behind the whole idea that we find each other time and time again, I just didn't realise magic had that much capability. I love you, Bellatrix. Nothing will ever change that, literally." Hermione pleaded with her.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Bellatrix, I will find you in the next life time and every life time afterwards. I promise you, I vow this to you, I will never EVER stop loving you." Said Hermione.

Embracing, Bellatrix and Hermione sit back down on the couch to discuss their dream.

"There was one where you were on a horse and you were chasing me... I think I stole something from you, Bella, ha."

"Is that so, Mione'. Were you my secret little pauper girl? Ha." Replied Bellatrix.

"Did you see our life where you were a courtesan, Mione'? You looked so beautiful." Questioned Bellatrix.

"Yes, I thought the gown was beautiful... Talking about gowns, I needed to ask you something, Bella."

"Oh? What would that be, my love?" Asked Bellatrix.

"Willlyougotothemasqueradeballwithmee?" Murmured Hermione.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that, Mione'." Bella smiled.

"Will you go to the masquerade ball... with me?" Said Hermione, more clearly and louder than before.

Bellatrix looked at her with surprise evident across her face. Smiling, Bella giggled before blushing and nodding "YES! OF COURSE!"

"GREAT!" replied Hermione.

"Oh, we need to get you a dress like in the dream, when we were on the ship." Exclaimed Bellatrix.

"But Bella.." Hermione questioned.

"Yes, my love?" Bella asked.

"I was a pirate wearing a low cut, corset dress. I was a pirate! Ha." Mione' asked.

"Yes, I know and you looked stunning." Bella added.

"You're beautiful" Hermione said as she stared into Bellas deep brown eyes.

"No, that would be you, my love." Bella replied.

The girls giggled as they recalled their many curious situations together. They cuddled on the coach with the roaring fire covering them with enough heat to send them into a peaceful sleep, filled with their many lives together.

HEY FAN FIC LAND! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS.

MUCH LOVE.

PEACE.

KIRSTY X


	12. Hiding Out

Disclaimer: I don't OWN harry potter. J. does. End of.

Hiding Out.

Hermione and Bellatrix embraced each other before Hermione had to leave the room of requirement to return to her school life. Kissing her on the head, Bellatrix breathed in Hermiones perfume before allowing her love to slip through the door. As she skipped down the corridor, Hermione began to hum before singing aloud. "Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me, her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think its so sexy, she so's beautiful and I tell her everydayyy." Laughing as she finished singing she whispered 'courtship' and stepped into the courtesan portrait with the password allowing her to step through without being seen by the approaching students. Harry, Dean and Seamus had been walking up the corridor looking to speak to her, but when they reached where they had seen her could not find where she had went. Moving down the grand staircase, Hermione descends slowly taking her time before arrive at her ancient runes class; heading into the classroom she see's that Harry had been able to get their before her and was waiting.

"Hello, Riddle. How are you, you dirty piece of scum?" "Oh, hello, Potter.. sorry I didn't see you there, although your stench should have given it away." Hermione smirked then laughed. Raising his wand and aiming towards her, she quickly shot out an 'expelliarmus' causing Harry to be disarmed and thrown backwards. Unfortunately, Professor. Hornsbee entered and gasped. "Miss. Gr- Riddle, how dare you attack another student, go to the Headmasters office, right this instant!" She ordered. "Well, just so you have your facts right, Hornsbee, Potter attacked me first, he aimed his wand and I disarmed him" Storming out of the ancient runes class, Hermione made her way to the headmasters office cursing Potter, Hornsbee and Dumbledore all in the same sentence. "Fucking Potter loving twat Hornsbee and douchebag Dumbledore." Muttering as she arrived at the eagle staircase she told the goblin the password "Lemon drops" and the stairs starting to rise. Finally reaching the top of the staircase she knocks on the door and Dumbledore allows her entrance. "Come in, Miss Riddle."

Entering the office, Hermione gasped at the man that stood in front of Dumbledores desk. "DAD!" Hermione screamed, happily. Throwing her arms around her father, Tom embraces his daughter having missed her during her time away. "Mione'" He sighed, kissing her head and embracing her for a minute before releasing his hold of her. "Dumbledore, what is the meaning of you calling me here?". "Dumbledore is calling you here to discuss me being sent to his office due to Harry Potter trying to attack me." Hermione sneered. "What are you doing about this, Dumbledore? How dare you allow my daughter to suffer attempted violence from Potter or anyone in this school." Tom raged. Calmly, Dumbledore levelled his gaze to Hermione and then returned to Tom. "I am unable to control every action of every student and in this instance, can you really blame the boy, Tom?" "Oh, I am sorry, Dumbledore, is just sounded as if you were enforcing and accepting the reasons of Potters violence. If this is the case, let me know right now and I assure you, your reign of Headmaster of Hogwarts will end." Tom explained calmly, although his anger and barely concealed rage alerted Dumbledore to danger. "Listen, Tom" At this Dumbledore raised his wand. Hermione pulled out hers sharply and disarmed Dumbledore before asking her father "Stop, do not sink to his level. Please, father, we both know who is the evil one in this room, who is truly corrupt. We will fight him another way." Looking down at the pleading eyes of his daughter, Tom straightened his pose and calmly gave her a kiss on the head and promised her that he would write soon. "Goodbye, Mione'." "Goodbye, Daddy."

Turning her head to Dumbledore, Mione smirks before leaving the room and returning to her Ancient Runes class. Entering dramatically for effect, she skips down the path with a smile on her face before winking at Potter and sneering at Hornsbee. Sitting down next to Draco, she ignored Pansy who had being begging for forgiveness ever since the kiss. Taking out her parchment and quill and starts to take notes. After the class had finished, Hermione filled Draco in on the events of the day and recalled the minor fight in the headmasters office. Gasping at Hermiones actions, Draco giggles after hearing that she had been able to disarm one of the greatest wizards of all time. As they walked to potions class, Draco and Hermione debated the views of each side of the war and the importance behind each sides views. Deciding on the 'dark sides' views being more important, they continued their debate. "All I'm saying is that regardless of when their are bought into the world of magic their cores are still gong to be considerably weaker than those of half bloods and purebloods, right?" Draco said, in slight battle of whether or not he was correct. "Well, not exactly, Draco. Think about it, the importance of muggleborns being bought into the magical world from an early age would help to eradicate confusion, neglect, abuse and help them to adapt more easily. It would be in everyone's best interest to integrate them as early as possible." Hermione argued. Seeing that Draco was nodding his approval of what she had said she smiled and walked into potions laughing alongside her best friend.

After potions, Hermione turned to Draco and asked "Who are you taking to the masquerade ball?" Draco blushed and stuttered and before he could reply, Hermione caught sight of Bellatrix hiding behind a chess piece statue up ahead motioning to the deserted corridor behind it. Dragging Draco towards it, she dove into the corridor and turned to pull Bellatrix into a passionate kiss.

HEY FAN FIC LAND HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. MASQUERADE BALL IS COMING UP! SOO SOON!

MUCH LOVE.

PEACE.

KIRSTY X


	13. A Battle of Equality

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Harry Potter - J. DOES. BOW DOWN TO HER.

HEY FAN FIC LAND - Ohhhh - a lot of drama in this chapter.

Read AND Review. Much love.

Kirsty x

A Battle of Equality

Draco walked nervously towards the Ravenclaw table at lunch, with a single rose hidden by his sleeve. Walking towards her, he looks down, shy and bites his lip. Stalling, he stops to say hello to a few of his Ravenclaw associates before finally gathering his courage. Moving towards her, he stops and coughs before calling her. Turning around the woman smiles before saying "Hello, Draco. How are you today?" He smiles, nervously before grabbing her hand, softly and placing the rose on her palm. Looking up at her through his eyelashes, Draco breathes in deeply before asking the dreaded question. "Will you go to the masquerade ball with me?" Smiling, dreamily, she jumps up and down, pulling him into a hug, she says "Yes, I would love to, Draco." Smiling at her, he blushes before nodding and leaving her with the rose and a kiss to her hand.

Back at the Slytherin table, Dracos friends high five him and pat him on the back, happy for their friend. Walking towards Draco, Hermione smiles and asks "What is all the fuss about, Draco?" "Oh, I - erm, I just asked someone to the dance, I'm not gonna tell you who though." He said as she went to ask who. "Why not?" she pouts. "I want it to be a surprise." He says. "Knowing you, you want to make it all dramatic like a big reveal." She says, laughing at his face. Winking, Draco pops a grape into his mouth and grabs his backpack before tapping her on the arm. Signalling to Hermione that it was time for class, they finish their breakfast and make their way to Care of Magical Creatures out near the Forbidden Forest. Walking down the grass bank, Draco and Hermione talk about the upcoming masquerade ball and what they were planning to wear. "Well, I'm considering this strapless piece, its white and black with intricate patterns at the middle of the waist line. I'm not sure, I may need your approval, first" She said hinting at needing his opinion. Smirking, Draco nodded his affirmation. "Of course, anything for you, Mione'." Smiling, they reach the hut that belonged to Hagrid near the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Standing at the edge of the forest was Hagrid and a theastral. Open mouthed, students stared at it in fear and some in appreciation whilst Draco and Hermione simply admired it for its beauty. "Now, class, you lot ar gona be tryin ta stroke im. The firs ta do so will get an Oustandin on der NEWT Projec." He called, his thick accent hard to understand for most of the students. Hermione simply looked on whilst all the students tried to approach the theastral without showing an ounce of respect toward him. Hermione smirked as Harry got flung back by the theastral. "No, Buckbeak, no, easy boy." Hagrid warned. Winking at Draco, she crooked a finger, motioning to him to follow her. Together they walked forward until they were about 100 yards away from Buckbeak. Bowing low, Hermione tapped Draco to do the same. The other students looked on as Hermione and Draco bowed. Harry laughed at their attempt before he gaped, in shock, as Buckbeak bowed to them. Slowly, they approached after gaining acceptance from Buckbeak and slowly, they gained consent to stroke him. A round of applause started from the Slytherin then the Ravenclaws and finally the hufflepuffs joined in. The Gryffindors did not. Scowling at Hermione, Harry spat at her as she passed him. "Just lucky, Riddle. Animals like animals." Smirking "And bitches like bitches, is that why you follow Dumbledore around like a mindless pup?" Walking past him, Draco laughed as they made their way back up to the castle.

As they walked past the great hall, Draco and Hermione saw the masquerade ball decorations being put up and the tickets being sold. "Oh, no! Did you buy the tickets yet?" She turned to Draco. Draco looked confused. "You have to buy tickets?" He looked pale. "Oh, come on, Draco quick before they sell out." "What?" Draco said as he was dragged into the great hall by Hermione. Running towards the stall that was selling the tickets, they got in line and waited for their turn to buy. "Hello, how many tickets?" Blaise Zabini asks Hermione. "2 Please." She says to Blaise before turning to Draco. "This is going to be amazing, oh merlin, I can't wait to formally ask Bellatrix with the tickets and roses and yay, I can't wait." Turning back to Blaise who was looking upset she asks "What's up, Blaise?" "Erm, Hermione, I'm so sorry, but same sex couples are not allowed, so I can't sell you the tickets." "WHAT? What do you mean, Blaise, they have always been allowed." Hermione raged. "I know, Dumbledore said that it isn't ethical for some reason and this year it isn't allowed." He said whilst trying to calm her. "Right, well then, I want two tickets regardless, Blaise, or else I am going to personally remove your penis from your body." She seethed. At this Draco interrupted. "Mione', be nice to Blaise, you're not mad at him, you're mad at Dumbledore." Calming down, Hermione looked at Blaise, apologetically. "I'm sorry, Blaise, I'm just upset." Nodding his head, Blaise winks. "No beef, chief. Don't worry about it. I understand your anger, I'm gay myself." Forming an idea instantly, she leans in and whispers to Blaise. "Pretend to go to the ball with me? Then you can dance with whoever you want." Looking at her with a laugh and a fire in his eyes, he stands up straight and asks aloud, so everyone could hear him. "Hermione Riddle, would you accompany me to the masquerade ball?" He bowed, making Hermione laugh. "Why, yes, dear Blaise, of course, I would be honoured." Hermione giggled as she passed the money for four tickets and winked. He stopped as he saw the money and said "Hermione, no, you can't pay for mine too. It would be unfair." "I insist, dear Blaise." Relenting, he took the money gratefully, secretly putting two tickets in his blazer before handing Hermione two tickets. "Thank you." He said, gratefully.

Facing Draco, Blaise asked "How many tickets?" "Two, please." He smiled, amused by his friends antics. Passing Draco his tickets he smiled and waved them goodbye. "Hey, Draco you never told me what you were thinking of wearing." Hermione asked. Draco blushed before replying. "I'm thinking of going with a traditional Malfoy tux. Black and grey tux with green lining on the edges to highlight my eyes. I will definitely need your opinion, Mione'" He pleads. She nods and nudges him, playfully. Saying goodbye to each other, Hermione moved towards the seventh floor and Draco moved towards the 4th floor to give his date the ticket. 'He has been rather preoccupied lately, maybe he is dating his date?' Hermione thought to herself as she climbed the stairs to see her love. Pacing outside the room of requirement, the door appeared and before entering she takes a deep breath and collects herself before entering after conjuring a bouquet of roses and hiding them behind her back. Inside, Bellatrix sat by the fire, reading a new novel on curses with grey magic origins in comparison to the strength of light and dark curses. Mesmerised by her beauty, Hermione stands their staring at her before finally walking up and greeting Bella. "Hello, milady." she said as she kissed Bellatrix on the neck. Putting the book aside, Bella smiles and looks up at her. "Hello, my pirate princess." Hermione laughed at their little joke before presenting the roses to Bella. Gasping at their black beauty, she smiles and kisses Hermione deeply, pulling her onto her lap so that Hermione was straddling her.

Giggling, Hermione pulls away before seeing Bellas pout and coming back for another kiss. Taking the tickets from her blazer pocket, she present them and finally finding the courage to ask, ask Bellatrix officially. "Bellatrix Lestrange, will you go to the masquerade ball with me, Hermione Riddle?" Holding her breath she waited for Bellatrix's reply. "Mione', there is nothing in this world I would rather do than go to that ball with." "So, is that a yes?" Hermione prompted. "Always and forever, yes, Mione', yes." Embracing each other, Bella and Hermione giggle as they start to talk about what to wear. After spending a couple of hours with Bellatrix, Hermione knew that she would have to leave within an hour and decided to please Bellatrix a little more before leaving. Bellatrix had wanted Mione' dress up and take control in a bit of roleplay. So, Bellatrix was surprised when Hermione, out of the blue, decided to turn into an exotic pirate princess and tied her to the bed. "Now, you are about to be fucked, hard, do you understand, Bella?" She whispered as she kissed along Bellas neck. Straddling her, Mione' bites down on the tender flesh and allow her hands to roam. Bella moans and Hermione stops what she is doing. "You are not to make any sounds, is that clear, baby?" Bella nods in reply submitting to the role. Hermione slides her finger into Bellas folds and starts to rub her clit before entering her with one finger and fucking her whilst caressing her breast with the other hand and flicking her tongue rhythmically across her clit and building her rhythm she listens to the moans coming from Bellatrix. Smirking, Hermione looks as Bellas climax builds before breaking as she comes undone, unravelling around her fingers. Continuing to lap at her pussy, Hermione, builds up the rhythm again, as Bellas eyes roll back in pleasure, her silent moans now becoming louder and louder as he knees buckled and her hips thrust up into Hermiones fingers as they fucked her. Twisting her fingers slightly she hits the spot inside of Bellatrix that makes her climax again, causing her to scream out in surprise. "YESS, Oh Mione' Yes!" Laughing at her lovers pleasure she crawls up Bella's body. Settling above Bellas face, she orders Bellatrix to lick her. Hovering above Bella, Bella licks Hermione and feels her shake above her. Hermione moans as her lover fucks her with her tongue and circles her clit before slipping into her heated core. Alternating between fast licks and slow circles, Bella watched as her lover came undone. Shaking her orgasm and riding out her orgasm, she moans her pleasure aloud. "Mmm, oh Bellatrix, fuck." Finally riding out the last of her orgasm, Hermione grabs Bellatrix by the hair and brings her in for a passionate kiss before caressing her breasts again. Fingering the sensitive nipples, she closes her mouth around one and sucks whilst playing with the other. Moving the hand that was playing with the nipple down south, she begins to fuck Bellatrix again until she comes, squirting as her final orgasms cause her to explode. "FUCKKK!" Bella screams as she unravels under the ministrations of Hermione.

Cuddling up to Bellatrix, Hermione laughs as Bella finally asks for permission to speak. Granting it, Hermione listens as Bellatrix speaks. "Wow, Mione' I like dominant you. Very sexy, I love you so much, my love, my soul." She whispers as she kissed Hermione and holds her tightly.

HEY FAN FIC LAND - WHAT DID YOU THINK?

LET ME KNOW.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. - NEXT CHAPTER, ALMOST TIME FOR MASQUERADE BALL.

KIRSTY X


	14. Just Around The Corner

HEY FAN FIC LAND. LOVE YOU... LOL.

Attention - A lot of Drama is about to unfold.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter - bow down to J.

Just Around The Corner

The Masquerade Ball was a day away and the excitement was building within the corridors and during classes. Hermione turns to Draco and whispers "I can't wait, I'm so excited to find out who you asked. No one will tell me" Pouting at Draco, Hermione laughs as he winks at her. Turning back towards their teacher, they focus on taking notes for their upcoming History of Magic test. After class had ended, Hermione made the mistake of lingering to talk to the professor and when she was finished she turned to leave but found herself bumping into Pansy. Pansy smiled down at her then winked and continued to walk past her and out of the door. Holding her breath, Hermione waited a few minutes before leaving the class room. Heading towards the great hall, Hermione hummed the theme tune to pretty little liars aloud. Entering the great hall, Hermione sat down at The Ravenclaw Table and popped some grapes into her mouth whilst buttering some crumpets.

Pansy sat down next to her and turned towards Hermione with a coy smile playing on her lips. "Hello there, gorgeous." Turning to face Pansy, Hermione sneered "Leave, Pansy. Do not make this worse than it has to be, you and me - it's never going to happen, I'm with someone and I love her. Now go find yourself a date for the masquerade." Turning away from Pansy, Hermione grabbed her bag and crumpets and moved over to Draco who had just appeared behind her. Sneering at Pansy, Draco warns her to stay away. "Leave her alone, Pansy, or else." Moving towards the Slytherin Table, Draco put his hand on Hermiones waist and asked if she was ok. "I'm fine, Dray. Don't worry about it." Hermione says, placating him. Nodding, he sits down and makes space for Hermione by asking the boy next to him to move up a little. Sitting down, Hermione continues to eat her crumpets and put some butter and jam on some more.

After eating lunch, Draco and Hermione move to leave the great hall but run into Harry and Neville. Neville shyly waves at Hermione and winks slyly before he returns to his shy façade. Harry sneers "Well, well, if isn't ferret and traitor. Maybe you should forget about the masquerade, traitor, I'm pretty sure lesbians and gays aren't allowed. So I guess that counts out you too, Draco." Harry laughs before falling to the ground in pain from a punch off of Hermione. Smirking Neville looks down at Harry and says "You shouldn't have provoked her, Harry. You shouldn't have said that." Walking off Hermione sees Neville trying to catch up with them down the corridor. "Yes, Nev. How can I help you?" "Hey, Mione'. I just wanted to say sorry about that, Harry has been a right twat, lately." Running her fingers through her hair, Hermione blows out a breathe she had been holding and turned to face Neville, properly. "Its fine, Nev. Its not your fault he is a cunt." Both Draco and Neville gasped at Hermiones language and then laughed. Joining them, Hermione flicks her hair and then starts to strut, playing around. Draco then decides to join her, swaying his hips seductively down the corridor. Neville stared at Draco as he swayed, blushing. "Wow." He said. Draco, catching Neville staring winks at him before saying "If I'd have known you were available and liked guys I would have totally asked you to the ball. I'm bisexual, are you gay?" Neville blushed red before giving Draco a wink and stating "I'm Bisexual" before walking towards potions class. Walking up to Draco, Hermione laughs as he stares at her friend. "Well, has someone got a crush?" "I didn't realise he was so inclined to receive the invitation." Draco blushed slightly. "Well, well." Mione' said winking at him. Laughing, they walk to potions class and take a seat at the front of the class.

After potions class, Draco moans slightly about having to go to the ball with a girl who had been distant since he had asked her, he wished he could have taken a guy. "A guy perhaps, called Neville." Hermione prompted, smiling at her friend. "Well, I- well, yes. Have you seen him, though. I barely recognised him, he had filled out, he is tan, he is hot, Mione', hot." He moans before going red when he realised Neville had been walking towards them and had most likely heard the conversation. "Who is hot, again, Draco?" Neville smirked slightly. "Erm, well, I- no one." "Well it has to be someone that is tan, filled out and hot, right? I may be wrong but that would be me, don't you agree." Neville questioned. "You missed out inhumanely good at cooking, muscled and stylish" Neville said as Draco stuttered for a response. "And funny. Yes, you. Don't get cocky about it." Dray said, smiling as he moved pass Neville, grazing his hand across Nevilles shirt clad abdomen. "Mmm." Dray whispered as he swayed away down the corridor. Hermione just laughed and continued on her way. "Bye Nev." Winking he waves goodbye before turning to find Luna Lovegood staring at him from down the hallway. "Hey, Luna, you ok?" "I'm fine, I just believe that the person who is taking me to the ball did so because he couldn't take a boy, but at the same time, I know he likes me, he just doesn't like me, like me, you know?" Staring at Luna, Neville says "Yeah, Luna, sure." As he was about to say goodbye he turns to her sharply before asking "Hey Luna, you weren't on about Draco, where you?" Smiling Luna winks at him before saying "Go, get him. Ask him to the ball. My new date is about to ask me. Don't worry I will still have everyone think that I'm going with Dray so you can go together." She skipped away and leaned against the wall where none other than Harry Potter walked up to her and asked her to the dance. Nodding, she replies "Yes, Harry, sure." before kissing him on the cheek and skipping away.

Laughing from the archway where he stood, Neville slipped away to potions class. Entering the potions classroom, Neville listened to the buzz around him. Everyone was talking about the masquerade ball. The energy ad excitement made the tension in the room, insufferable. Walking over to where Draco was casually leaned against a desk talking to Hermione about wanting to ask him to prom, he smiled and coughed to gain their attention. "Hey Dray, hey Mione'." "Hey Nev." Replied Hermione before focussing on her notes. "Hey, Nev." said Draco before taking in a deep breath. "Would you by any chance have a date for the masquerade ball?" Shaking, Draco looked at Neville before blushing. "Why, no, Dray, I do not. How come?" Smirking Neville feels his heart as it starts to pound against his chest, rapidly. 'Is Draco really about to ask me to the ball?' he thought before his jaw dropped as he did. "Well, I want you to go with me, so, will you go to the ball with me?" Staring at Draco looking nervously back at him, Neville couldn't help the big smile that worked its way across his face. "Yes, Dray, I will. I thought you'd never ask." "You knew I would." Draco replied. "Why did I?" Neville questioned. "Well, remember that night that Slytherin won the quidditch cup? You were in the shower room and I kissed you, and then you kissed me back and well we were naked..." At this, Neville gasped. "You weren't drunk." He accused, playfully. "Yes, I was, I just remembered it because who could forget you how sexy you are and how nice your lips feel against mine." Blushing they both looked at each other before conversing about their outfits for the ball.

Rolling her eyes at the boys and girls around her, Pansy walks passed Hermione, blowing her a kiss before releasing a powder into her face. Coughing, Hermione sneers. "What the hell are you do-" Stopping midsentence, Hermione looks at Pansy before, smiling dreamily at her. "Hi, Pansy, how, I mean, well, erm, how are you, today? You look amazing by the way." Pansy smirked but before she could reply, Draco stepped in between the girls. "What did you just do? I saw the powder and so did Neville." "I have no idea what you are talking about, Dracooo." She sang as she left. Hermione got up and went to follow her, but is dragged out of the classroom by Neville and Draco. "But I love her, Dray, why are you being so mean, just let me go to her, she needs me and I need her!" Hermione whined. Dragging her up to the room of requirement, Neville looked on as Draco paced infront of the wall and gasped as they entered to see Bellatrix. Bella looked up at her beautiful wife to be and growled as she heard her say another womans name. "But I need Pansy, let go of me." Hermione shouted as they placed her on the couch next to Bella. Spotting Neville, Bella looked down deciding whether or not to tell him. Draco whispered that he was ok and on their side before stupefying Hermione and silencing her for a moment. Her decision was made. "Neville, I must tell you something and then whether or not you are able to believe it is up to you. I did not torture your parents, Sirius Black did on the orders of Albus Dumbledore, they blamed it on me because your father, mother and I were friends regardless of our slightly different views-"

"I'm going to stop you and not because I do not believe you but because I know, already, Miss L- Bellatrix. Do not worry." Neville said, courteously. Smiling she nods and offers him a seat. Draco removes the muffliato on Hermione and screams at her to shut her up. "STOPPP!" Staring at Draco, Hermione looks on and then looks around the room, her eyes becoming foggy but returning to their natural blue. Bellatrix, after hearing what had happened, was furious. Raging on about how she was going to kill Pansy, Hermione stands defending her. "Pansy is a beautiful woman, she is amazing." Shutting her up by kissing her, long and hard, Bella allows her love for Hermione to overwhelm them both and holds her hands. Their hands connect and start to glow. Hermione faints after Bellatrix releases her from the kiss. Waking up, Hermione looks around before everything in the room breaks and shatters. "THAT BITCH!" Raging, the tension thickens and the room begins to turn before she finally calms herself and repairs the room. "Reparo." Looking to Bella, she runs to her and straddles her before catching her lips in a passionate kiss. "A love powder, it was a love powder, Bella, I promise, I HATE that bitch with a passion. You know that. Our souls connected when we kissed and broke the charm it placed on me." "I know my love, she will be killed for her actions, Tom will not be happy about this." Bella replied before kissing her once more.

"I will be the one to kill her, that I can promise you, my love." Hermione replied, sneering as she thought of Pansy's actions. Looking over to Nev and Dray she nods "Thank you, guys, I love you both so much. I can't imagine what would've happened if I had gone to her." "Rape, that's what would have happened, there is a reason that kind of powder is illegal, it is a form of rape as it takes over the mind and can not be broken unless a strong love or connection is introduced. You could have possibly been her slave forever, Hermione." Neville informed them all. "Well, I wonder how Tom will react to this and whilst I think about Dumbledore, too and the Daily Prophet, perhaps Rita Skeeter could give you an interview. We can bring that old fool down for allowing substances of this nature in the castle. Smiling, the group began to plan. As the night came to an end, Bella tried to keep herself calm by taking a calming draught and Hermione, Draco and Neville smirked at the plan that they had made.. "I will see you tomorrow my love, you must go rest before the ball, tomorrow." Bellatrix said to Hermione as she bid her goodbye. "Yes, my love, I do, you too. I can't wait to be dancing in your arms." Hermione replied, kissing her on the lips. They bid each other goodnight before the three teens left to return to their common rooms. "Thank you once again, Neville." Hermione said as she hugged her friend. Moving to Draco, she said and did the same. "I love you, Mione'. I'm here for you, just like Neville and Bella and your father." Releasing her from the hug, Draco waves goodbye and walks to the Slytherin common room.

OMG! SO... A LOT OF DRAMA... AHHHH! WHAT DID YOU THINK?

MUCH LOVE.

PEACE

KIRSTY-MARIA


	15. The Day Of Revenge

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Harry Potter - if I did, it would be constantly chaotic, passionate and full of drama.

Bow down to J. , muggles.

Much love.

Kirsty.

The Day Of Revenge.

'Today is the day, the masquerade ball' Hermione thought to herself as she walked into the great hall; spotting Draco sat at the Slytherin table talking to Neville she walked toward them. Sitting on Draco's left she heard him whispering to Neville about how good Neville was going to look in a tuxedo. "Oh, Dray. You're gonna look amazing, you know that, stop worrying, I know you are going to look sexy". Neville assured him. Hermione looked down at their joined hands and smiled before speaking. "Well, well, I knew that my dress was going to be outdone by such beautiful, sexy and handsome men, but I am worried that it will look too bland." Hermione faltered. Noticing Hermione, both boys blushed and laughed before reassuring her. "Excuse me, Mione' but your dress is like the most elegant thing I have ever laid my eyes upon, you are going to look stunning." Said Neville. "Yeah, Nev is right, you are going to look so elegant and beautiful in that dress. Remember, I almost fainted at it. Salazar knows where your father was able to obtain it, but it is genuinely the most elegant, beautiful and stunning dress I have ever seen. No joke." Draco added. Blushing, Hermione looked at both boys with a quizzical brow and then started to smile. "Thanks, Dray, Nev, I really needed to hear that, I'm just shy and worried about my figure, I guess." She stated. "No, no, no, no and no, Mione'. Your figure is beautiful, trust me. You are curvaceous at the same time as beautifully proportioned, stop worrying. You will stun every single person that lays eyes on you as will Dray." Said Neville. Both Hermione and Draco giggled and blushed at his statement.

Moving on to the after ball events of the night, the trio whispered about their plans to go to the room of requirement and have after party with a few select people. "Is everything set? Has the room been decorated, accordingly?" Asked Hermione. "Oh, no, I know you aren't doubting my mad skills, Mione'" Said Dray, making Hermione giggle and Neville shake his head, fondly. "Never, Dray, never." Hermione replied. "Good, the room looks amazing, I'd know, I did the design." Dray puffed out his chest dramatically, lifted his head and bit his lip, slightly causing a few of the lower year Slytherins to blush and giggle. "Oh Salazar, have an ego much?" Nev said. "Nope, I just know how I look and know how to use it, don't you agree?" Draco flirted. Laughing, Neville nodded his confirmation. "So, what are you wearing to the ball, Neville, have you made an actual decision, yet?" Hermione teased, fondly. "Well, I am stuck between the silk robe finish and the traditional robes of my family household. The tradition is to wear plain black with a white tie and white shirt and the silk is a mix between Damon Slavatores and Dracos piece." Neville informed them. "Nice, Nev." Replied Hermione, nodding her appreciation whilst Draco stared at him before saying "I think you will look perfect." Blushing, Draco turned his head away but was forced to face him again when Neville took his chin and turned before placing a quick kiss on Dracos lips. Giggling, Hermione clapped a little at this display of affection.

Lunch came then went and before they knew it the trio were walking into potions, that last class of the day. The excitement and tension was palpable causing a buzz to overcloud the lesson. Snape, not caring about the lesson as they had finished all their preparation for the test allowed everyone to have a free period. Cheers were heard as the class began to file out of the dungeons and into the stone courtyard. Hermione, Draco and Neville moved to go towards the grand staircase but were stopped by Pansy Parkinson. It was time to keep up the act. 'Ugh, I hate this so much' thought Hermione. Slipping into the role of a lovesick Hermione she shouted "Pansy, Pansy, wait up, wait for me." Smiling Pansy waited for her to reach her before speaking. "Hey, beautiful, how are you?" "Well, I'm so good, I get to go with you to prom, right? We are so made for each other, I love you so much, please say yes, I tried to find you yesterday but couldn't find you, please, please, please." Hermione fake whined. "Hmmm, well.." Pansy replied pretending to think about Hermiones proposition. "Ok, then. As long as you dress to compliment me as I have the perfect dress picked out." "YAY! That's totally amazing, I can't believe you said yes, thank you so, so, so, so much. I won't disappoint you and maybe after the ball we could go somewhere more private so I can show you how much I love you." Pansy's eyes widened before her shock turned to a predatory smile. "Yeah, that sounds purrfect." Pansy replied, purring at Hermione. "Great, so what are you wearing? What colour did you choose? Oh my Salazar, I bet you are gonna look soooo good." Hermione rambled. "I'm wearing a red and black piece by Serena Serenity. It is the newest of her collections. My dad knows her." Pansy smiled before hearing her name being called. "Look Hermione, I have to go, I can't wait to see you in a lovely black dress. See you soon, gorgeous." Pansy winked before walking away.

Hermione waited until Draco and Neville had closed the door to the room of requirement before letting out an ear splitting scream. "AHHHHHHHHHH! I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" The glass windows began to shake as her rage and anger heightened. Calming her, Bella wraps her arms around her love and kisses her, passionately. "I will kill her, do not worry about, my angel." "No, Bella. I will be having that honour, not you. Her actions were against me, not you. I will be the one to kill Pansy." "Fine, my love, I am as furious at her actions as you though. You. Are. MINE. Remember that." Blushing at the passion behind Bellas words Hermione nods. "Always, my alma." Giggling, they put their heads together gently before kissing once more. "Tonight shall be one to remember, my love." Said Bellatrix before turning to the two men behind them. "Draco, Neville. How are you?" "Fine, thank you, Bella, yourself?" Said Draco. "Quite well, thank you, yourself?" Replied Neville. "I am good, thank you." "Have you told Hermione, yet?" Both men looked at each other confused before their eyes went wide. "Oh no, we didn't. I knew we had forgot something, Nev." Draco exclaimed. "Told Hermione what?" Hermione asked, slightly confused. "Your father is planning on attending the ball." Bella said, calm and collected whilst Hermiones eyes widened. Breaking out in laughter, Hermione started cheering. "Yay, now he gets to see me in the dress, properly. He said I thought I would look so much like my mother." "So you're not mad at him wanting to be there, for protection?" Asked Neville, quietly. "No, look, I understand he can be a bit over the top, dramatically, then again so can I, but, he loves me, that's all I need." Smiling, Neville nods in understanding and continues to look over at miniature library that Bella had in her room. "Go ahead, bookworm." Bella said, finally. "Finally, I thought you would never ask, you twisted swan." Laughing, they both parted to do what they wished.

Moving around in the green, elegant, strapless silk that was her dress, Hermione checked herself over in the floor length mirror before allowing Draco and Neville entrance to the room of requirement. Finding Blaise on the other end alongside them she curtsied and he swept into a dramatic bow. "You look so handsome, Blaise as do you Draco, Neville, you look absolutely delicious." Laughing they said thank you before commenting on her attire. "You look absolutely perfect, Mione' you are stunning." Said Draco while Neville agreed with him. "You couldn't be more stunning or alike your mother." came a voice from behind them. "DAD!" Hermione shouted before running to him. Embracing her, Tom looked at his daughter, tears threatening to fall. "You look magnificent, Hermione Riddle, do not let anyone tell you different." He said. Smiling through her tears, she hugged him tightly to her. "I missed you, dad." "And I, you." Tom replied. "You all look beautiful." Tom stated to the entire group. As Tom finished talking, Bella stepped out from the bathroom and into the main room. Hermiones jaw dropped as she saw the black, lacey, halter dress that Bella wore. "You look gorgeous, Bella." She stated. Kissing her, fully, in front of everyone. "You are so perfect, alma. Perfect." She whispered. "Thank you, Mione', as do you, I have never seen someone look as effulgent as you do right now." Bella replied, blushing.

Turning towards the group, Hermione and Bella nodded signalling they were ready. Putting all the masks in place, they evaluated each others attire. Neville wore a traditional white shirt and tie with a black and silver trim and a white phantom of the opera mask; Draco wore a black and green ensemble with eyeliner to highlight his eyes, his hair spiked slightly and a emerald green and dark midnight black mask that covered his eyes; Blaise wore a elegant black tuxedo that accentuated his fine form and a plain white mask to match his tie; Tom wore a black and silver tuxedo with an elegant serpentine green trimming around the edges and a silver green tie to match his green diamante mask; Bellatrix wore a black, lacey, fish net styled halter dress with a low plunge in her cleavage and a black cirque de slytherin mask that resembled something from phantom of the opera. The group looked at each other nodding before turning to focus on Hermione and whistling, knowing that Hermione did not know how beautiful and sexy she looked. Hermione wore an emerald green and black dress with diamante at the waist and a matching mask, her hair was wavy and cascaded down in parts and was held up at the back. Nodding, they finally departed from the room of requirement and made their way down to the great hall where the ball was to be held.

Inside, the great hall was decorated with masquerade paintings of people in costume and entertainment of fire breathers and swords swallowers. Veils where everywhere, surrounding the tables and the mist gave a certain atmosphere of mystery to the room. Food hovered around and moved and the dance floor was alive and ready. Smiling at each other, the group headed in after handing their tickets to the man at the door. "Thank you, have a good time." He said. Once inside, the group decided to dance, first and foremost. After a few dances, the group were laughing at how Harry had fallen during a dance with Luna and Luna had just smiled and picked him up. "How pathetic, unfortunately he seems to be more than adequate at duelling or else how else could he have survived my offenses." Tom whispered causing the group to break out into another fit of laughter. Pouting, Tom watched as Hermiones laugh suddenly stopped. Turning he spotted a girl walking towards them. Upon reaching the group, the girl looked furiously at Hermione. "'This should be fun' thought Tom unaware of who this girl was. "Why hello Pansy." Hermione spat. "How dare you leave me waiting for you, how dare you betray me." Pansy screeched gaining the attention of all who were in the great hall. "Well, let me stop you from speaking first as that is the first mistake you have made, your voice is literally like nails on a chalkboard. Secondly, how dare I? How dare you? How dare you use an illegal powder to make me fall in love with you. How dare you betray my trust in you as a friend all because you wanted to have me instead of Bella. You are the one at fault, you deserve this and so much more, you bitch." Hermione replied, her anger slowly seeping and growing to fill the room with anticipation and tension of what was to unfold. "You know you love me, Hermione, you just won't admit it, I needed you to see it somehow." Pansy sneered, folding her arms but looking guiltily around the room. "Enough, ladies. We shall not have this sort of drama at the ball." Dumbledore intervened. "Bad decision there, Dumbledore. Trust me." Spat Hermione, her patience wearing thin. "Miss. Riddle, I can not abide your behaviour and therefore I shall have to ask you to leave." 'Oh shit' thought Neville before everything changed. #

Hermione's magic exploded causing everything to whirl around the room, glass to shatter and the wind to blow, wildly. "Excuse me, you stupid old fool, but if you didn't hear me, she used an illegal substance on me, she must leave, not I. This school has suffered enough abuse under your rule, do not make the mistake of this being another incident." She raged. Placing his hand on her shoulder, slowly and carefully, Tom calmed her. Repairing the room to its original state, Tom levelled his eyes at the headmaster before taking of his mask causing everybody to gasp. "Dumbledore, I will not abide your behaviour and must ask you to leave, and by leave, I mean Hogwarts. You stand their pretending to be good yet have always been obsessed with the dark arts, you killed your own sister whilst in a dark lust filled fight with your lover, Grindewald. You allow the illegal use of love powder in your school and allow teachers with no background to teach, you allow so many things, Dumbledore, you might as well allow someone with a competency surpassing yours to rule over these students who you damage daily. How can you abide Miss. Parkinsons actions?" Tom spoke clearly and precisely, with a charisma that allured all that had attended the ball to crowd around the group and listen. All were nodding their agreement at Toms statements including a reporter from the daily prophet, Rita Skeeter. With a wicked gleam and a nod at Tom, she disapparates and goes to write her newest story. 'Dark Dumbledore - A new age to come at Hogwarts?" Turning to face Pansy who had tried to hide herself behind Molly Armstrong, he sneered at her before speaking. "And you, this is a warning you tight lipped, cowbag and unreputable whore, if you touch my daughter in any way again, I will put you away for good, is that clear?" Nodding, she turned and ran from the hall, crying. Hermione laughed and the crowd joined in. "Now, Albus, I do believe their is a ball to be continued, don't you?" Tom spat. Dumbledore, looking pale, started to retreat and allowed the ball to continue. A massive cheer sounded from all in the room before the dancing continued as if nothing had occurred. Hugging Hermione, Tom kissed her head before allowing her to slow dance with Hermione.

Neville and Draco danced until they felt limp in the legs and moved outside to walk around the grounds. "Follow me, Dray." Said Neville, seemingly shy. Confused, Draco followed him to the Herbology Greenhouses where there was a candlelit picnic set up ready. "Wow" Draco exclaimed blushing before pulling Neville to him and planting a searing kiss on his lips. Back in the great hall, Hermione and Bella clung to each other in a passionate embrace as the song ended. Clapping politely, they turned to head towards the room of requirement. Entering, Bellatrix allowed her mouth to open in a moment of surprise as candlelight flooded the room and highlighted her face. Black, red and silver rose petals were cascading down and on the bed was a teddy bear and a gift that was wrapped in green. Moving inside, Hermione followed her hoping it was worth it. If she would understand, if she would be ok with what she had done. "I wanted you to know that I am yours forever, Bella." She whispered into her ear before kissing her neck. Sitting down, Bella opened it, carefully before staring open mouthed at the gift that Hermione had given her. "Is this?" Bella started. "My heart? Yes, it is yours and you can keep it, always." "But Hermione-" Bella stuttered. "No, Bella, let us be here together." Hermione kissed her before climbing on top of her and unzipping her dress.

I'm going to leave it here as I know this will make you want more - MWAHAHAHA I'm evil and a slytherin, what do you expect?

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think. Read and Review.

Much Love.

Kirsty-Maria


	16. A New Day

AU: HEY GUYS, GALS AND ALL IN BETWEEN, HEY FAN FIC LAND! How are you? I'm so sorry that it took so long to update but everything has been hectic on my end. My new job is long hours but I promise to do as many uploads as possible. Much love.

Read and Review - I have cookies. ;)

Bellatrix sat in the armchair by the window staring at the present Hermione had gifted to her. She held its glass form as if it would literally break from the slightest of movement. The Glass Heart was traditional within Pureblood cultures and meant that she would always have the heart of the one who had given it to her. Hermione. What beauty she held when she smiled, what grace she had when she walked. Everything about Hermione cause Bellatrix to shiver in pleasure and now she knew that Hermione one hundred percent was willing to give all of herself to her. Just as Bella shed a tear, Hermione entered the room swaying her hips to an invisible dance and to non existent music. Laughing at her lovers antics, Bella placed the glass heart that symbolised their eternal love back in its box and stood to join Hermione in a elegant waltz. Hermione laughed as Bellatrix swung her around the room, curving her body against hers, joining them to the point that they no longer were separate entities, but one single soul.

After they finished their dance, they both curtsied and fell into a fit of laughter. Giggling, Hermione pushed down on Bella's shoulders pinning her to the floor. Leaning down low and licking the tender spot beneath Bellas ear she whispered "Gotcha'" before standing and running from the room. "Why you little minx." Bella called as she ran after her. Searching through the multiple rooms within the room of requirement she came to the library in which she knew her lover would be hiding. "Too easy." Bella said aloud. Entering the library, Bella heard Hermione giggling as she fluttered through the aisles of books that she loved. Taking her own initiative, Bellatrix silently crept towards the ancient runes section of the library from behind. Upon reaching the section, Bella saw Hermione struggling to hold in her laughter as she looked around the shelves to see where she was. Waiting a moment before pouncing, Hermione admired her lover. After doing so for a minute, Hermione let out a gasp as Bellatrix pounced down onto her tickling her sides and pinning her down. "No, no, I gotcha." Whispered Bellatrix before running off. "Damn, I am one lucky woman." Hermione whispered as she picked herself up to go and find her lover.

A FEW HOURS LATER.

Sitting down at the Slytherin table caused Hermione to be reminded of the many meals she had enjoyed over the summer with her father, Tom, her lover, Bella and her best friend, Draco. Draco sat with Neville just to the side of her and both were engrossed in a debate about the effects of wolfsbane when its isolated particles were used as a powder instead of a potion. "Well, actually, Draco, Neville is correct, the effect is diminished entirely and in doing so creates a completely different effect on the one it is being used against. This is due to the isolated particles. They are indeterminate dependant on their form." As Hermione came to finish, she looked at them directly to see them both smiling and shaking their heads in laughter. "What?" Hermione asked. "Trust you to know the answer to something we were pretending to talk about. We were just making stuff up." Draco said laughing. "Which means that Neville owes me 20 Galleons." Draco added, laughing. "Well I thought she may not know due to her lack of interest in herbology, no offence Hermione, of course. Then their is the fact that we just talked about anything that we could surrounding Wolfsbane." Neville shook his head in laughter before winking, fondly at Hermione. Blushing, Hermione whacked each of her friends around the head, playfully before returning to her full English breakfast. 'Mmm, bacon.' Thought Hermione to herself as they all began to dig into their meals.

After finishing their breakfast, Draco stood and nodded to Neville before winking at Hermione and leaving the great hall. "Well that wasn't suspicious at all... What are you planning?" Hermione whispered turning to Neville. Neville chuckled as she pretended to be angry. In reply, Hermione watched as Neville stood and following his boyfriends actions, nodded to Hermione and winked to a Slytherin to his right before leaving the great hall. Hermione looked around and waited to see if anything was going to happen. Nothing did. Finally giving up, Hermione stood, nodded at a Slytherin to her left and winked to another random person before realising it was Severus Snape who looked at her in awkward confusion before nodding his head and continuing on his way to the teachers podium. Blushing, she hit herself with he hand and left the great hall. Casting a locater spell, Hermione found the two mischief makers in the room of requirement. "Ok then.." Hermione whispered, confused. Hermione wondered why they had gone up to see Bellatrix without her as they had planned to all go together at dinner. 'Oh well.' Thought Hermione as she made her way to the grand staircase. As she arrived on the seventh floor, Harry Potter stood in her way. "Well, well, look who it is. Its the blood traitor and evil bitch, Hermione Gr- sorry Riddle. Look at you, Riddle. You. Are. Pathetic. You are nothing without those bumbling idiots, Draco and Neville. Nothing. You don't deserve to breathe for what you have done to me, my life and the lives of the order. Maybe I should just get rid of you myself, hmm? What do you think? Or maybe I should put you back into your mudblood place."

As a flash back of Sirius Black came to mind, Hermione froze. In her frozen state, Harry was able to grab Hermione and pin her in an alcove just inside the hallway of the seventh floor. With his wand pointed at her neck, he began to tug at her robes before pulling her skirt up. Moving his hand to move underneath her skirt, Hermione felt the pain of being assaulted over and over again in her head. "NOOO!" She screamed. Punching him and lifting her shin up to knock him in the groin. Harry gasped as pain swept through him. "You bitch." he yelled. "You will never touch me again, Potter. Is that clear? You are vermin, you are a mistake and most definitely the blood traitor not I. You disgrace your family's name just by being yourself, you have no magical talent so therefore always have to resort to physical means, you have no power and you most definitely do not have the looks. You touch me again, Harry and I will castrate you and set you on fire." Her hair flowed wildly as she spoke, her anger causing her eyes to deepen to a ember red and her pupils to become smaller. Calming herself, she smiled. 'Oh this will be fun." She thought as she turned around and went to the headmasters office.

Walking into the headmasters office, she watched as the old fool looked up from his desk and frowned. "Miss Riddle, how may I help you?" Putting on her best golden girl act she began to spin her web. "Sir, I have information about Voldemorts plans. I told you i would never let you down, we must inform the minsiter of magic immediately so he will realise that he is indeed back." Rushing through the end slightly to feign excitement, she saw as Dumbledores eyes glowed and shone, thinking that he had been able to have an ultimate weapon and had used her without her knowing. "Hermione, i did not ask you to go undercover, so why should i believe you?" "Sir, if I may, you are the one always saying that we, the students of Hogwarts, are the future of the wizarding world, that we must work together and on our own to achieve the impossible, so thats what i did. I went undercover and pretended to want to get to know him so that i could get information. I have finally heard everything we need to know, now hurry, we mustn't waste another second." She made her voice go higher as if in fear. Falling for it, Dumbledore went over to his floo network and called on the minster of magic. As he entered Hogwarts, he looked around to see Hermione and Dumbledore looking at him, both with eerily expectant smiles on their faces. "Minister, Hermione has information that will be of utmost use to you. You must hear her out." Said Dumbledore, confidently. Turning to Hermione, he frowned before conceding. "Miss Riddle, what have you to show me?" Fudge questioned. "Sir, I have some memories you must see. They are of the utmost importance in ending this reign of terror. I will combine them with a truth spell so that you know that they are of full truth." "Ok, then Miss. Riddle, proceed." Said Fudge.

Willing her magic to comply and succeeding easily, she combined the memory with a truth spell and showed the encounter to the minister. As he exited the memory, Dumbledore immediately knew something was wrong as there was not success, or enlightenment, happiness nor joy coming from the face of Fudge. "What's wrong, Minister?" He asked, lightly. "Harry Potter is expelled from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." With that said, the minister looked towards Hermione and said "My deepest apologies that you had to endure such an experience, Miss. Riddle, rest assured we will prosecute as needed. Good evening." In a puff of smoke the minister was gone and Hermione turned her eyes towards Dumbledore who stood, in shock. Realising she had about a minute before the plan was finished, Dumbledore regained his equilibrium as she began to pretend to leave. "You will not get away with this, Riddle. I don't know what you showed him, but you won't, that I can promise you. I will dispose of you before that day comes." Said Dumbledore, seething. Smiling, she looked at the man who once used to be a fatherly figure to all. "I already have. You just made it so, Dumbledore." Turning her eyes to look behind him, Dumbledore followed her gaze to meet the eyes of Cornelius Fudge. "Minister, I- I -" "Save it, Albus, I have never, in all my years as minister seen such a disgraceful display of pride and anger. You are stripped of you titles and are no longer to be the headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." "No, you can't do this, Fudge, she is a child, she knows not about the dangers of life and how silly she is being, I assure you whatever she showed you is not true." "Do you take me to be a fool, Dumbledore? I know it to be true. I checked the truth spell. Now, leave the premises at once. Do not come back."

As Dumbledore disappeared, banished by his old castle, his home, his life he glared at Hermione Riddle before vanishing completely. "Minister, thank you. You needn't have done those things, yet you did. May I offer some help though? I believe that Professor Snape would be a more than adequate replacement for headmaster." "Is that so? Well, then. It is settled, I shall go see him to tell him about his promotion. Also, it is my job to safeguard and protect children no matter their age from bullies, potential dangers and harm in general, so yes I needed to. Furthermore, I have an agreement with your father, so..." Nodding at Hermione, he awaited her nod and left in a haze of fog. Skipping out of the headmasters office, Hermione hummed before singing aloud. "I got nerve, you, need to uncover, who can make you feel freeeee." Returning to her original quest of meeting up with Draco and Neville, she made her way once more to the seventh floor. As she reached the seventh floor she began to sing Tegan and Sara's 'I was a fool for love' before cursing. "Ah, I'll never get this song out of my head!" Continuing on her way she began to sing it again. "Fuck it - Do you remember as devout, how I prayed for you calls, I stood still its all I did, love, like ours was never fixed, still I stuck around, I didn't behave, I saved you everytime, I was a fool for love, I was a fool for love, I was a foooooooooooooooool." She hit the note perfectly as she entered the room of requirement to be met with smiling faces and presents and a lot more people than she thought their would be.

Lucius, Severus, Barty Crouch Jr, Draco, Neville, Narcissa, a few of her ravenclaw and slytherin friends, two hufflepuffs and finally "DADDDYY!" Running over to her father, she threw her arms around him as Tom hugged her tightly. "Happy Birthday, my angel." He whispered. "What? Its not my birthday dad." "Yes it is, love. Its your real birthday." He smiled. "No way. Yay! Happy Birthday to me.. sing with me!" She moaned playfully causing everyone to laugh fondly and begin to sing. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Hermione, Happy Birthday to YOUUUU!" "Yay! Thanks everyone. So what now?" She asked, curiously. Smiling, Tom began to tell her the list of things he had arranged for them all to do at her first official birth day celebration with him. Smiling, Hermiones eyes filled with tears at the love she could feel that he had for her. "I love you, daddy." Shocked silent for a moment, Tom looked his daughter in the eye before speaking again. "I love you too, Hermione, more than you will ever know." Moving on with the celebrations, Hermione was told to open presents from many of her friends first, so she sat down surrounded by all of her loved ones and did so. Opening her friend Damiens first, she opened the green emerald paper to reveal the new scandiva coat that she had been wanting and talking about for a whole month. Gripping Damien firmly she bought him in for a massive hug. "Thank you my slimy conniving friend." Giggling she watched as he smiled and nodded. Next was a present that was tiny from her other Slytherin friends the Crouch twins. Wendy and Peter. They smiled, eerily as she opened the present and as she uncovered the lid a shadow jumped out and attached itself to her.

"A demiShifter? Really? You guys rock, like seriously! Ooohhh but what pet should I choose, It can be anything oh my god, I'm gonna have to think about this. THANK YOUUU! Hugging the twins she jumped up and down in her excitement before returning to her seat, giggling to herself. "Here, Hermione." Said her friend Humphrey from Hufflepuff. Looking at each other they both shouted at the same time. "WHAT THE HELL IS A HUFFLEPUFF?" As everyone stared at them confused and as if they had gone mad, they both chuckled. Opening her present, she saw the newest edition of 'All Magic Arts and How to Use Them.' "Oh. My. Salazar! How?" "Well, I know the publisher, obviously, he is my father, so I asked him to print off a special copy addressed to you before the books went on sale. Ha." "You are a beautiful human being, Humphrey. Just beautiful." Hermione laughed as she looked at her new book. "Thank you so much." Hugging Humphrey she began to feel tearful.

Throughout opening her presents she began to become more emotional. Barty Crouch Jr. had gifted her an enchanted cloak that allowed the user to transport anywhere without needing a broom, floo powder or any other means of magical travel. "Awesome." she had said before hugging him. Severus had gifted her a state of the art potions set. "Its outstanding, Severus, thank you. Really." Lucius and Narcissa had gifted her an entire new wardrobe of clothes. "I love you and will do forever and ever." That earned a chuckle from the whole group. Draco gifted her a notebook that allowed her to communicate with anyone from anytime - an extremely rare and banned artefact. "You are a gorgeous, beautiful, amazing man." Kissing his cheek, Hermione pulled him in for a long hug. Neville had gifted her a ring to which everyone stared in shock. "Is that what I think it is Neville?" Draco and Tom had both asked with hunger in their eyes. "Yes and it is for Hermione, boys, calm yourselves." He laughed, lightly. "What is it, Neville?" Hermione asked, overly curious at her friends and fathers reaction to the ring. "Its an enchanted ring, it allows the user to use all magic surrounding them as well as their ancestors. It also has many different abilities such as immortality. You, Hermione are now the most powerful witch in the world." Neville explained. "But-but-but why? Why me?" Hermione stuttered now crying. "Because I know you will use it well and will be the ruler of our world some day. You are one of my best friends and I know this will keep you safe at all times. I love you, Hermione and you deserve it." "I love you, too Neville. So much." Hugging him, she cries at this gift that would protect her from all harm. Neville knew what she had been through. This was priceless gift. Tom. Her father had gifted her life, he had given her the life she had now, she did not want anything more from him. He knew this, yet a new snake, a new set of books, clothes, some artefacts and a family ring was given to her. Crying at her new presents and this family that she now had. She wiped them away, and said thank you. Finally, Hermione was turned to face Bellatrix who spoke quietly. "Hermione, you are my life, my love, my reason for being. I gift to you all that I am, everything that I can be and my soul. Forever. Always it is yours. I wanted something to show you that we were meant to be and always will be. I searched for months for this present and a way to give it to you." Opening her hand, Bella revealed a silver wisp that was formed like a key. "If you touch this, you will see all of our memories, past, present and future. You will know, you will always know. I gift this to you in hope that I am worthy of such love and affection. You are an angel and I am forever grateful that you have chosen to love me. I will protect you and care for you, love and hold you through everything and anything that crosses our paths. This I promise you." At this, Hermione broke down into tears as she clung to her lover. "There aren't enough words to describe my love for you, Bella. I shall take your gift and promise you the same in return. I love you." Hermione said through her tears. "I love you too." Bella replied.

An Hour Later.

As the group dug into their meals, Hermione spoke, causing them to cough as they almost choked on their food. "Hey, did I tell you that I got Harry Potter expelled and Dumbledore stripped of his titles including that of headmaster?" The chorused "WHAT?" was well deserved.

HEY GUYS I KNOW ITS A LOT BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY. MUCHHHH LOVEEE.

Please Read AND Review.

I hope you like it.

Kirsty-Maria x


	17. The Break

Disclaimer - obviously I do not own anything Harry Potter - if I did, id be very happy with my life. LOL.

Read and Review.

The Break

Hermione walked into her fathers mansion with a smile plastered on her face. Allowing her magic to meld with the mansion, she searched out her father, who, when located, appeared to be in his study. Following her fathers aura she became conscious of a faint movement flowing behind her. "Hey, cub." Hermione greeted her demipet, fondly as it jumped up onto her shoulders. "I really should think of a more appropriate name for you, don't you agree boy?" She asked, to which her pet nodded, vigorously. Once arriving at her fathers study, Hermione knocked twice, left a pause, then knocked twice again. This was to signal to her father that it was her as no one else knocked the way that she did. "Come in, Mione'." Said Toms voice from behind the door. Entering the room, Hermione admired her fathers study before focussing on her father and beaming at him. Returning her enthusiasm and smiling back at his daughter, Tom swept Hermione into a fiercely protective hug. "I have missed you, my child." He whispered. "I know and I, you, father." She replied.

An Hour Later found the Riddles being mischievous within the halls of the manor. Throwing curses at one another from behind alcoves and in the middle of archways. Hitting her father with a perfect levicorpus, Hermione watched as her father was hung upside down by his ankles. Trying to keep her laughter inside, Hermione strained before bursting into tears. Finally regaining herself, Hermione started to run just in time as her father was released from the curse. "I will torture you, woman!" Tom said, playfully. "You would have to catch me for that to happen, Dad." Laughing, Hermione continued on her way, leading him to the dining hall. 'Now this will be interesting.' Hermione thought as she rounded the corner to the double doors of the dining room.

Swinging open the doors, she dived underneath the table and cast a quick levitation spell before Tom ran in, bewildered. Looking around, Tom could not see his daughter and so decided to catch his breath when he was hit with a cream pumpkin pie to the face. Looking around, furious, he noticed a movement from under the table and a small gasp. Hermione was laughing. Levitating the entire table he dropped, pies and cake all over Hermiones head and smirked. Kneeling down, Hermione cleaned her face of the pie and cake and then smirked. Looking up, Tom and Hermiones eyes met and their smirks remained. Hermione was too quick as Tom tried to deflect the on coming curse. Cursing her father, smoothly and quickly, Hermione cast a petrificus totalus spell causing him to freeze on spot and watch, helpless as all the food splattered against him and his face. Laughing, uncontrollably, Hermione broke down and fell down to her knees heaving with the need to breathe.

Releasing her father from the spell, he pounced onto a giggling Hermione as she screamed at him for getting the food all over her. "Well, that will teach you not to splatter all of our food in my face, won't it?" Tom glared, playfully and fondly. Hermione stuck out her tongue, giggling and said. "Nope." before being tickled by Tom. "I WILL have my revenge." Said Tom, pretending to be offended. "Nope." Said Hermione before taking her father into a long hug. "I really have missed you, this, us." Said Hermione, tearfully. "My dear, do not cry, you are here now, that's all that matters. I love you." Cradling his daughter to him, Tom felt complete and as Hermione wiped away a stray tear, she smiled into her fathers arms.

AUTHORS NOTE : YO, I know its shorter than usual, I just wanted to get this chapter up for you. There will be a new one shortly.

Peace - Read and Review.


	18. Going Back

Hi guy, gals and everything in between, hope you are all well. I know its been a long wait for this chapter, but I hope all of you beautiful bitches love it. :D The Story from now will be twisting and turning.

A Black Heart Beats - Going Back.

As Hermione walked back through the gates of Hogwarts, she breathed out a sigh of pleasure. "I have missed you." She said, aloud. From the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed Pansy looking at her, intently, following her movements as she walked by. Ignoring her gut, Hermione continued along the path to the thestrals which she could now see. Unfazed by this, she admired their beauty before hopping up into one of the carriages followed by Draco and Neville. Upon sitting down, Draco turns to Hermione and pulls her into a tight hug. "Oh, I have missed you, Mione'." He proclaimed. "You were with me last week for two whole days, Dray." Hermione replied, giggling slightly. "It was not enough, ha." Draco replied before sitting down and allowing Neville to hug Hermione. "Hey, Mione' its good to see you." "Its good to see you too, Neville." Mione' said laughing at how different the two men in front of he were and yet how well they operated as a couple. Sitting back down, Neville instantly went to hold Draco's hand, almost as if they were magnets. One moved, so did the other. "You guys are so cute, you know that?" She asked. Turning to face her, both Draco and Neville looked her straight in the face and at the same time said "Obviously." Laughing at her friends, Hermione reflected on how lucky she was to have them.

Arriving outside the grand doors to Hogwarts, Draco, Neville and Hermione exited their carriage and walked into the entrance hall of the castle. Following MgGonagall into the great hall, they sat down together and started to converse before the sorting ceremony. After the ceremony, the food appeared and they began to eat their feast. Looking over to her right, Hermione spotted Pansy staring at her. Noticing that she had been caught, Pansy, instead of looking away, started to smile eerily and winked at Hermione. Giving her a look of disgust, Hermione looked away and ignored her. After the feast was over, Hermione, Draco and Neville walked out of the hall and planned to meet up in the library in an hour. As she was walking around Hogwarts grounds to pass the time, Hermione saw a flash of black untamed hair, worrying that Bellatrix was being reckless she chased after the woman running into the castle. Following her, she finally caught up to the woman just outside the third floor corridor; grabbing her arm she turns the woman around only to realise that it was Pansy, in a wig. "Hello, Hermione, can I help you?" Pansy asked. "What do you want, Parkinson?" Hermione spat. "Well, you for starters." Pansy smiled before grabbing Hermione and pushing her up against the wall. Smiling, Pansy kissed her quickly before running away. In shock, Hermione stared after her before she became angry and punched the wall, startling some of the pictures.

"Sorry." Hermione apologised before heading up to the seventh floor to meet Bellatrix. Entering the room, Hermione stood confused as she saw the wreckage within. Standing in the middle of the chaos was Bellatrix who looked at her as a tear slid down her face. "Why?" She asked. "Why, what?" Hermione asked, confused. "Why did you kiss her?" Bella spat before shouting. "I trusted you with my heart and then you kiss her of all people? That bitch who is beneath you." "What? She kissed ME, I didn't want her to kiss me, how can you think that I would allow her to or even that I would cheat on you? She is a bitch, and not even close to being worthy of me." Upset that Bella did not trust her, Hermione ran from the room and stormed to go blow off some steam. Choosing to head for the forbidden forest so that she could allow all of her bent up anger to be released, she ran once again into Pansy. As Pansy smiled at her, knowingly, Hermione felt her anger peak as she lashed out, her magic leaving her in an explosion of pent up aggression and sadness. Falling to her knees afterwards, Hermione blacked out as she saw Pansy's wand aimed her way and Pansy running towards her now falling body. Hermione's vision went black as she succumbed to the blackness.

OOOOHHHHH... Hope you've enjoyed it people of fan fic land! New chapter tomorrow. :D much love. Read AND Review.


	19. Alone In The Dark

Hey guys, gals and everything in-between. Hope you're all well. As promised, here is another chapter.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or any of the affiliated characters. I only own my imagination and any characters that you do not recognise. Peace.

WARNING - RAPE AND ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER!!

A Black Heart Beats - chapter 19

Alone in the dark -

Hermione awoke to the sound of silence until she decided to move; when she moved she heard the rustling of the chains that held her against the wall. Looking around, Hermione observed the dimly lit room that was more dungeon than a basement.

Feeling the urge to run, Hermione tried to use magic to unlock her from the chains, feeling her magic burn and pulse but it was futile. No effect. Fighting the urge to scream, Hermione took a deep, calming breath in and released it, slowly before she assessed the situation and once again looked around her surroundings.

Across from her was a door, a rusty, worn steel door with a lock and clamp system. One wooden chair sat alone to her right and a table with medical instruments and chains to her left caused her to shake in momentary fear as she recollected her time with Sirius. 'This is not happening, I won't allow it, I'm stronger now' Hermione thought to herself. Reaching into her mind to try and remember something, anything that would help to remember what happened and where she was. The most important question though, the one she asked herself, again and again, was why she couldn't use her magic.

Looking over herself, she tried to see if there was anything in her body that was stopping it. Noticing a silver gleam on her pinned wrists she tried to squint and see through the darkened room. Noticing a word enraged on the steel around her wrists, Hermione felt her anger threaten to explode before she calmed herself again.

Frightened and alone, Hermione could only seethe in anger at the audacity of the person who had kidnapped her. On her wrists were slave chains that were made originally for those who were seen beneath the rich and the powerful. Muggleborns. The word 'slave' was engraved into each wrist. When they were encased around the victims wrists, the victim was unable to use magic as it would restrict and prohibit the magical core of the person.

As Hermione was brain storming ways to make her escape, a sound from across the room bought her out of her musings. Startled by the dead bolt being lifted from the door and the door opening to let in a bright light, Hermione closed her eyes, almost afraid to reopen them.

Hearing a small laugh, Hermione reopened her eyes to be met with the smirking face of none other than Pansy Parkinson. "You bitch!" Shouted Hermione at the realisation that she had been kidnapped by Parkinson. Giggling, Pansy walked closer to Hermione and trailed a hand softly down her face before leaning in and lightly kissing her lips. Spitting at Pansy, Hermione screamed as she tried to release herself from the chains that bound her to the wall. "Don't worry, soon enough you shall obey me without hesitation." Pansy spoke, gently. "You are crazier than I first imagined if you think I will ever obey you or be yours!" Hermione rebelled.

Pansys face contorted into a look of anger before she shouted "you will be mine, Hermione, mark my words, you will be mine." Stroking Hermiones face once more she pulled at Hermiones hair, roughly before running a hand down Hermiones shaking body and cupping Hermiones ass before sliding a hand down to Hermiones skirt and underneath.

Hermione sobbed as she was unable to move and prevent Pansys hand from travelling across her body. Fuelling her magic from her core she tried to push it out of her so that she could stop Pansy from going further. Feeling a break, a single spark travelled through her body and shocked Pansy, who, alarmed by the power of Hermione, stumbled backwards in surprise. Shouting, Pansy began to leave the dungeon "don't worry, bitch, I'll be back for more later." Banging the door shut and making sure to deadbolt the door, Pansy whistled as she walked away from the seventh floor corridor.

Hermione focused hard on her magical core and teased the threads that she felt sparking and flowing through her core. 'I can do this' she thought, over and over again. Feeling a sharp pain coming from her chest, Hermione decides to stop trying for a bit. Feeling her eyes become heavy, Hermione blacked out once again.

As Hermione awoke, she heard a heavy breathing coming from in front of her. She felt the pressing of a hard organ against her thigh and an open mouthed kiss being placed on her neck. Shivering, she heard the moans of a dark haired man as he began to descend to her breasts. The man cupped her breasts and began to lick and bite at her forcefully hardened nipples. Hermiones face contorted to a look of disgust and bile began to form in her throat at being unable to beat him, unable to overpower this man that caused her such misery. Feeling her eyes begin to water, Hermione tried not to make a sound. She did not want this man knowing that he effected her, that he caused her such pain.

The untamed hair of the man began to go lower and lower as he kissed down her body and to her vagina. Pulling down her skirt, roughly, he teared it apart from the seams and laughed at his actions. "Now, Hermione, what do we do if anyone asks about what happened to your skirt?" Came the rugged voice of Sirius Black. Covering her repulsion, Hermione refused to speak and avoided his state.

Cupping her chin, roughly, Sirius spat at her as he spoke. "Did you not hear me, pet. What do we do?" After she refuses to answer him once more, Sirius slaps her hard. "I'm only going to ask you once more, Hermione. What do we do?" Giving in and replying, Hermione let out a sob as she replied "We lie and say it was an accident." "Good girl, Hermione. Exactly! We lie and we pretend it was an accident or that you fell or you got into a fight. Such a good girl." Sirius whispered into Hermiones ear as he began to continue where he left off.

Leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down to her pussy, Sirius began to touch and lick at her as she shook in disgust. Trying to get free from the binds that held her down, Hermione breathed in ready to scream as Sirius stood and slapped her once more. "Don't even think about it, pet. You are mine. Now behave or else I will have to punish you." "I am not yours, Black. You are nothing to me!" She spat, quietly as to not wake anybody up and suffer further pain and humiliation.

Bringing his hand up around Hermiones threat, Sirius began to choke Hermione and laughed at her as she struggled to gain air. Releasing her after a minute he unzipped his pants and stroked his cock as he grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to her knees. "Now, since you've been a little bitch, today, I believe you owe me an apology. Don't you dare bite me or else I will just hurt you even more than I am already planning to." Sirius spoke in a deadly tone. Forcing her towards his member, she sobbed.

Awaking Hermione screamed at the memory of Sirius raping her for the third time. Shaking in fear, Hermione reminded herself that he was gone, he couldn't hurt anymore, Bellatrix had killed him. Bella. Just thinking of the pain that Bella must be going through made her sick to her stomach. 'I have to get out of here.' Hermione thought to herself, determined.

Pacing in her room, Bellatrix cursed herself for being so stupid. How could she have thought that Hermione would kiss Pansy. 'I hate myself' Bella thought realising what she had done and what she accused Hermione of doing. 'And now to top it off, Hermione is missing. Fuck.' She thought. Angry at herself, Bellatrix allowed her magic to once again explode and a wind burst through the room like a hurricane destroying all things within.

Sitting down on the bed, Bellatrix grabbed a box from underneath the bed, clutching it tightly, she opened it to reveal Hermiones heart, the promise that she had been given by her love and shedding a tear she sobbed at her mistake. 'I will find you Hermione, I promise' she thought determined.

Hey guys, gals and everything in between, I know this was a very hard chapter in regards to its very adult content but it's all part of the storyline. I hope none of you have been upset by this. Please let me know if so. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the chapter and the chapters that will follow.

Peace out - read and review - I have cookies!


	20. Redemption Out Of Love

Hey guys and gals - so I know the last chapter was quite an adult and hard to take chapter but I hope you stick with it for this chapter. I added in her abuse so you would have an understanding in this chapter at Hermiones reactions to pansy.

I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter if I did it would not be a fantasy - it would be real :-).

Onto the chapter!

A Black Heart Beats - chapter 20

Redemption Out Of Love

Hermione awoke to see Pansy walking into the dungeon, waking instantly, Hermione became alert and observed her as she walked towards her. Spitting at Pansy, Hermione seethed as Pansy slapped her hard. Hermione instantly remembered the many times where Sirius had hit her just the same. Whimpering, slightly, Hermione tried to remain strong. "What do you want from me? Why am I here?" Hermione asked, quietly. "I will answer one of the two questions, so pick wisely, Hermione." Pansy replied. Startled, Hermione looked at the woman in front of her and thought it over before replying "why am I here?" Letting out a laugh, Pansy leaned in close to Hermione and whispered "because you are mine, Hermione, always."

Shivering, memories that were not yet forgotten, plagued Hermiones mind, visions of her previous abuser plagued her mind and she was running, her mind began to turn and she fell into the void.

Pansy walked closer to Hermione, watching her as she hung limp from the chains that bound her to the wall. Giggling, Pansy continues on her way out of the dungeon before looking back at the hidden door located at the side by the steel door leading out of the room of requirement. Taking a quick look back at the still unconscious Hermione, Pansy enters the hidden door and takes a quick peek in to check on the woman inside. Seeing that she was still chained, Pansy laughed before casting a cleaning spell on her and leaving the room. Locking the door, she left the room of requirement.

Opening her eyes to check to see if she was gone, Hermione eyed the room she had seen Pansy walk into. 'How have I never noticed it before?' Hermione thought to herself as her determination to escape refueled at the glimmer of escape. After gaining momentum she once again returned to breaking free of the chains with the help of her magic. It had been days since she has been kidnapped by Pansy and she was losing energy due to her lack of food and drink. She felt herself tiring as she finally caught a thread that ran through her and pushed it or. Screaming in pain, Hermiones magic exploded and the silver cuffs unlinked and dropped to the floor with a loud clunk.

Falling to the concrete floor, Hermione let out a breath of pain as she felt the pain rush through her chest and envelop her. Trying to stand, Hermione hesitated as she felt her ribs give a sharp twinge as she began to stand. Standing slowly, Hermione stood straight and tried to catch her breath before making her way, slowly to the hidden door. Leaning against the door, Hermione tried to unlock the door but her magic began to fail her.

From behind the steel door, Hermione thought she heard movement. A scuffling of shoes and an every so slight ringing. 'I'd know that bell anywhere. I'm in hogwarts!' Hermione thought. Going through the list of rooms that it could possibly be, Hermione first thought she might be in a previously unseen part of the dungeons and then ruled it out due to the temperature being quite warm.

The dungeons were known for the cold and bitter winds that swept through them. After this conclusion, she knew. "The room of requirement." Said Hermione aloud. As suddenly as she thought this, Hermione looked to the side to eye the hidden door. "Bella?" She called. "Bella, are you in there?" A banging could be heard from within; that was all Hermione needed to start again. Her determination was set. Failing at first, she slid down to sit and rest her body for a few minutes before trying again. Standing, she regained some strength and tried to unlock the door once more as she allowed the idea of freedom to fuel her; seeing Bella and her father and killing Pansy. With a click, the door opened and Hermione was face to face with a sight that confused her.

"Pansy?" She asked, confused. Tied up with her mouth taped and her face drained was Pansy Parkinson. Limping over, Hermione breathed slowly as her magic started to regain its strength. Removing the tape from Pansy's mouth, Hermione started asking the important questions. "Are you Pansy? What are you doing here? How long have you been here? Who did this to you?"

Pansy looked at her before a tear slid down her cheek and she coughed before trying to talk. "Yes, I am Pansy, Riddle. I'm being used to create poly juice potion, I don't know and I don't know. I was knocked out a couple of weeks ago I'd imagine and bought here." Looking her up and down, Hermione tried to assess whether or not this was the real Pansy. "Who could they be?" Asked Hermione aloud. "Who cares, Riddle, lets just get out of here." Said Pansy before she tried to rush from the room. Grabbing Pansys arm, Hermione met Pansys glare before informing her of the inievitable. "Pansy, we can't leave, the door is bolted and most likely warded, I sense it's power and also we are in the room of requirement of that I am almost one hundred percent certain which means if someone wanted us to be kept here the room will do so, regardless of what we want, unless we have enough magical power to break the bonds that are keeping us here." "And how do you propose we gain enough magical power to break the bonds, Riddle?" Pansy spat, slightly deranged in her hunger and the weeks of being alone in the dark room. "Pansy, do not talk to me like I am beneath you or else I will leave you here." Snapped Hermione who was just as pissed off with the situation as Pansy was, if not more so.

Staring, Pansy eyed Hermione before realising that she should not piss her off, right now. "Fine. Sorry, Ridd- Hermione." Pansy apologised. "Thank you." Said Hermione. "Now, let's rest and try to regain our energy. It will take a lot to take down the bonds and we must be well rested." "Ok, Hermione." Whispered Pansy as she fell to the floor.


	21. Saving Hermione

I'm backkkk! Sorry People of Earth. I've been away for a bit longer than I expected due to work shifts changing and moving and all of the other stuff that has been going on, BUT, I'm back again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Go forth and prosper and enjoy! Haha.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own harry potter or anything that you recognise other than my own characters and plot. Thank You.

A Black Heart Beats -

SAVING HERMIONE.

As they sat there on the ground, growing impatient and restless, Hermione and Pansy looked at each other before nodding, looking away and then resuming their previous inactivity. Moments later, Pansy snapped whilst standing up "Riddle, we need to get out of her, now. What if they come back, I refuse to go back to being chained and bound to the wall. We will never have another opportunity to escape." Cold and calculating came the eyes of Hermione as she looked toward Pansy with an almost deadly expression. "Ok, then." Hermione smirked. Pansy began to feel nervous at the sight and sat back down and lowered her eyes to the floor.

10 MINUTES LATER.

"Why are we still here, Hermione? I can feel your core, its restored, your magic is fine. You could blow us out of this dungeon in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. "Pansy, I will not ask again, shut up." Hermione snapped, growing tired of Pansy's whining. "Oh my Salazar. You want them to come back, don't you. You want to confront them. We are dead, Riddle, dead." Pansy spoke fast and her voice shook with the nerves she felt. Pansy began to shake as tears began to fall down her face. "Whoever this person is, Hermione, they aren't good. There is not a single, shining light within their aura. They hurt me. They.." Pansy could not find the words to finish her sentence. Hermione, feeling sorry for upsetting her, moved to comfort her. "We shall be fine, Pansy. We will get out of here, as soon as they come back they will have to unlock the doors, which in turn, lowers the charms stopping us from escaping. As soon as this happens, we will escape, I have a plan, Pansy, You must trust me, or else it shall not work."

"I-oh-Ok, Hermione. I will trust you." Pansy said. "Good." Replied Hermione, before they both turned their heads, sharply, towards the door as the sound of a whistling wind began to ring around the room. "It is time." Hermione spoke quietly before chanting a spell. "Cloakem Reversiba, Cloakem Reversiba, Cloakem Reversiba." "Riddle, what are you doing?" Enquired Pansy as they began to fade into the air. "We are no longer in the same frequency, the spell temporarily alters your molecular structure and genetics to allow you to travel to different realms, frequencies and planets. We are safe. Don't worry, Pansy." They turned around and with confidence faced their attacker. The Pansy double walked in before her face contorted into shock at seeing that Hermione was no longer bound. Searching the room, the Pansy double became angry, aggressive and restless. "There is no way she could have escaped, she is mine, she is my pet, mine!" Sharply turning their head to the door where the real Pansy had been kept, the imposter rushed towards it.

Unlocking the door with a non-verbal spell, they looked inside only to curse in anger. As the imposter began to check the room again and cast spells to see whether they were in the room, Pansy and Hermione began to open the door. Hermione however, looked back, cast a spell and bound the imposter pansy in vines of poison and stunned them for good measure, before finally stepping out of the room. The seventh floor was empty of sound and deserted. Walking with a slow rhythm, Hermione and Pansy looked at each other. "That was genius, Hermione. It really was. I- thank you, for saving me. If there is ever anything you need, please tell me." Pansy bowed her head as a sign of submission and respect." "I shall, Pansy. Don't worry, though. We need to work together now, to figure out who it could be. How are they connected to us? Why did they need you?" Hermione spoke, fiercely. Nodding her head in agreement, Pansy offered some ideas as they walked back to the Slytherin common room, knowing that they could only their closest friends of what had happened.

As they walked down the grand staircase, Hermione was suddenly struck with flashback.

"You are mine, pet, you are mine." He whispered, angrily. "Nobody touches you, ever, nobody except me. Is that clear?" He spat as he slapped her, slamming her against the wall. "You are mine." He kissed her soft lips, roughly before taking what he had come for before leaving in a hurry. This hadn't been their usual meeting. He had not warned her about his coming to see her and he had seen Ron hitting on her. Unknowing of how she was repulsed by Ron, he had gotten mad at Ron touching her. Wiping the evidence of her assault away, Hermione stood up slowly, cringing at the pain between her legs before walking out of the bathroom of The Burrow. She walked back to the guest room with his voice echoing in her head like a chant that kept getting louder and louder as she carried on. "You are mine, pet, you are mine." "You are mine, PET, you are mine." "Pet, PET, PET, PET, PET."

Returning to the present, Hermione gasped loudly, before it all clicked together, her mind making the connections but not allowing her to time to fear what could happen. "Pansy, we must find Draco and Neville." Running towards the Slytherin common room, they burst through the door to find Draco looking as if he had not slept in days and Neville pacing and reading simultaneously. Looking up, their eyes bulged at the entrance of both Hermione and Pansy. Draco drew his wand pointing it at Pansy and went to curse her. "Cru-" "No, Dray. No. Their is an imposter, It wasn't the real Pansy." Hermione explained. "Oh, and how are you so sure, Hermione? She was causing you grief way before all of this started to happen?" "Because, Dray, its Sirius Black." The gasps that followed can only be described as those of disbelief. "Hermione, honey, Black is dead. He was killed by Bellatrix, remember?" Came Nevilles soothing voice. "I know, Neville. I don't know how he returned but he has, believe me." "Always, Hermione."

The four teens sat sown and decided on a way to defeat Sirius Black once and for all. Offering the most painful ways to kill him, Draco sneered as he thought of how this man had hurt Hermione. Neville was more of the soothing, calm and calculated of the group, allowing the best ideas to be expanded upon. Pansy was alongside Draco in her anger at being hurt and for once, Hermione just sat and listened.


End file.
